Sonic, Jack Spicer, Fuzzy: The Three Musketeers
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the Mickey version. Three inexperienced heroes fight to protect Princess Sally from the evil Dr. Eggman who plans to take control. Sonic x Sally, Jack Spicer x Rika, Fuzzy x Julayla, Danny x June. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Oddballs' Beginning

Author's note  
Good news, after all that time waiting, Papa T has put the trailer up, which means I can finally begin on my parody of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers! I know some of you are cheering saying 'it's about time'! To answer some questions from my 'Meet The Fentons' fic...

dannyfangirl: Darry will make a cameo but not Kaylee.

Nausicaa of the Spirits: The cruel robot from Futurama.

Anonymous But Interested: Nice suggestions, I will be sure to use them when the time comes.

BTW, I dedicated this story to Anonymous But Interested for suggesting it to me. Anyway, it's time now for all for one...and more for me!

**Prologue: The Oddballs' Beginning**

It is a big day at Fanfiction Theater. The place is about to begin its big story 'The Three Musketeers'. Everything is almost ready.  
"Okay, get the dresser to stage!" barked a crew member named Neros Urameshi as he held a clipboard in the backstage area.  
"Get the lights ready." instructed Staredcraft.  
"Hey, has anyone seen those kids and my narrator?" JusSonic the director asked as he looks around, "Where's Danny and June?"  
As things are getting prepared, two people are in chairs reading a comic book together happily. One of them is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom.  
The second figure is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, Danny's girlfriend.  
As they read their comic book, they smiled seemingly unaware of what's going as they sing a bit.

Danny: _**Singing, singing**_

June: _**We will be singing all day long,  
When we're singing, there is nothing wrong!**_

The kids really got into it as the two jumped on their chairs. As they dance, their arms hang over each others' shoulders as they do the can can.

Both: _**Musketeers, HEY!!**_

The two yelps as they noticed people staring at them. Chuckling sheepishly, Danny and June got back into their chairs while the halfa whispers the last part.

Danny: _**La, la, la, la, la, la!**_

"Talent to the set everyone!" exclaimed dannyfangirl getting everyone's attention.  
"We will begin in 60 seconds." Wormtail96 yelled out.  
Danny and June yelps. The show is about to begin!  
"Oh man, 60 seconds! You know what that means!" Danny said to his love in concern.  
"I know, I know! We got to get the narrator out there!" said June. The two got out of their seats and rush to the dressing room which belongs to the narrator.  
Danny knocks on the door loudly as he was yelling, "Hey, Mr. Seifer! Hate to bother ya but you're almost on! You better..."  
The halfa was interrupted as the door swings open rapidly slamming both him and June into the wall. The narrator of the story, Seifer, came out of his dressing room carrying the necessary storybook. He didn't seem to noticed or care that there are groaning coming from Danny and June who got out of the door and recover.  
"Typical, Seifer, typical." said June with a sigh as she and Danny followed the narrator.  
"Hey Seifer! Wait up!" said Danny eagerly.  
"What do you want? I got to get on stage!" snapped Seifer as he turns to face the two.  
"Well, remember what you promise the other day? That today you will sing our songs, right?" June said with a grin. It's true, kinda. Seifer has promised Danny and June that he will sing their songs for them the other way. Of course, he said it sarcastically so the halfa and his girl have no idea what he really means.  
Danny and June get out guitars and begins to perform for a bored Seifer.

Both: _**All for one…**_

"Hey!" They yelped as Seifer grabbed the instruments. Danny and June gave out a yelp as the mean narrator hits the couple over the heads with the guitars smashing them instantly.  
"Seifer, you promised!" protested Danny as Seifer walks off with a smirk on his face.  
"I was being sarcastic. Besides, no one cares for your music anyway." remarked Swifer meanly.  
"Oh yeah? Well, we don't care for you either! That pop you got the other day? That was diet, jerk! HA HA HA HA!" laughed June in triumph thinking that will get back at Seifer. She sighs sadly as she turns to Danny saying, "So much for our big debuts."  
"I know, but..." Danny turns and yelps as he sees Seifer going to something. He chased after the narrator yelling, "Seifer, wait! Stop, no, no! Seifer..."  
Seifer ignores them as he kept on going...and screams as he fell downward. The narrator was heading towards a trapdoor.  
"The stage is this way." said Danny sheepishly as he points the other way.  
"Let's keep it quiet, everyone!" yelled Darth Ben Valor. The show is about to begin and the narrator is still due on stage!  
Still trapped where he's at, Seifer tossed the storybook expecting someone to catch it. The couple yelps as June points at the book as it came their way, "A rogue storybook! Geez, I can't believe I said something that lame."  
The two tried to get out of the way but the book smacked them both in the faces sending them both flying all over the places and without powers. They bounced off the walls (literally) screaming like mad.  
"Five seconds to air!" yelled Papa T 41. Unknown to everyone, Danny and June crashed right onto the set into the big chair where Seifer was supposed to be in. The set is made to look like a library with an open fire. The couple looks at each other and blush, unaware of where they're at.  
"Get the music ready!" added Dr. Dude unaware of what just happen.  
"And ACTION!" exclaimed JusSonic. He looks and is surprised to see his favorite couple on the set. "Danny? June? What are you two doing on the set?"  
"Huh?" asked the couple as they slowly realized where they're at.  
"Oh man! We're on the net!" yelped Danny in concern.  
"Where's the narrator?" asked Wormtail96.  
"We can't stop, we're live. We will have to do what we can. Hey, Danny, June," JusSonic shouted to the two. They looked ahead concerned about sitting in front of a live audience. They don't know what to say or do.  
"Danny, June, you better do something." said Staredcraft quietly.  
"Just...do something to get this show going, okay?" asked JusSonic gently. Danny and June are still sitting there looking helplessly not knowing what to do. The director sighs as he said, "Look, it's easy. Just say something, do anything..."  
"Uh...hey there," Danny and June finally said at once sheepishly.  
"Tell the story." whispered dannyfangirl.  
"Oh right, right." June said remembering what is going on. "Hey folks again. Our story today is a very special one. It's the story of..."  
"Meet The Fentons!" said Danny quickly.  
"No, JusSonic finished the story a while ago." said Dr. Dude with a sigh.  
"Oh...uh, we will tell the story of...Finding Timmy!"  
"I'm not done with that yet." added JusSonic with a groan.  
"Right, right, I knew that, I knew that." said Danny sheepishly. "What I mean is we will tell the story of..." The halfa knew he and June got to get a story and fast. Then seeing the comic book he and his girlfriend were reading before, Danny smiles as he said, "The Three Musketeers!"  
June grins as she takes out the comic book. The front covers display three odd looking heroes: a blue hedgehog in red sneakers, some sort of Evil Boy Genius wearing goggles, and a hillbilly cursed creature. They are all wearing fancy uniforms and hats since all musketeers wear them in the story.  
"This is our favorite version." said June kissing Danny on the cheek making him blush. She points at the cover as June continued, "It has pictures. Plus, our songs!"  
When, June and Danny were about to narrate; SpongeBob, Jimmy, Bart, Bubbles, Dash, Janitor, and Kronk suddenly appear.

SpongeBob, Jimmy, Bart, Bubbles, Dash, Janitor, and Kronk: _**All for one, hey!  
All for one and one for all!  
Musketeers-**_

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Danny exclaimed in surprise.  
"You're not supposed to be in this story!" added June with a frown.  
"We aren't?" asked SpongeBob puzzled.  
"Yeah! You guys already were narrators in those other 'Three Musketeers' parodies." Danny reminded the others.  
"But Darry said that we are narrators again in this story." Dash explained looking puzzled as the other unexpected narrators.  
They froze and turn to Darry, who laughs and films on camera.  
"Hm...who's he?" asked June looking at the kid puzzled.  
"That's Darry Fenton, my mischievous, immature, future 14-year-old son from a alternate future who's like to travel around time sometimes. You probably know him from JusSonic's last fic." Danny said with a sigh.  
"Oh yeah! Meet the Fentons!"  
"I can't believe you guys fell for it! I can't wait to send that to the internet!" Darry laughed in amusement. It is so easy for him to fool those narrators.  
The other narrators seem to be angry. They didn't like the trick at all.  
"Wanna form an angry mob and go after Darry?" Bubbles snarled furiously.  
"I thought you may never ask," Jimmy then takes out a pitchfork as he yelled, "GET HIM!!!"  
Everyone gets torches and pitchforks. Darry screams and runs away as the used to be narrator mob chases after him.  
"Okay, that was awkward." June said with a shrug.  
"That's over, let's get back to the story, please." said JusSonic wanting to get things going.  
Danny nods as he flips over the comic book to show the pictures as he begins to narrate, "This story begins in the gutter...literally..."

As shown in the pictures, it shows the three heroes only as kids, a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, some sort of Evil Boy Genius wearing giggles, and a hillbilly cursed beast. They are homeless with nowhere to go to. The only thing they have to eat is a small can of beans.  
With the three boys is a male puppy. He is a yellow brown eyed dog with brown fur on the top left side of his head, a brown spot in the back, and a brown tail. His name is Muttski, Sonic's pet puppy.  
"You see, in the gutter, poor younger kiddies named Sonic the Hedgehog, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy Lumpkins did their best to survive." Danny narrated.  
The kids gasped as bandits jump from out of nowhere. The latter smirked evilly seeing some people to mug, even if it's just three kids and a puppy.  
"Oh no! Baddies!" gasped June as she continues the narration. "Oh, who can save these kids from these brutes?!"  
We now see the kids doing their best to defend themselves. Unfortunately, Fuzzy tried to swipe at a bandit with a fist but the brute held him away by arm's length. Jack freaks out and could not move as he is paralyzed with fear. Even Sonic is no match as he got held in the air by a laughing bandit. Let's say they defend themselves pathetically.  
"Anyone?! Anyone?! Anyone?!" cried Danny melodramatically. A pause, then the halfa said bored, "Well?"  
Suddenly figures jump in much to the horror of the bandits and the amazement of the kids. They are the musketeers, royal guards for the royal family and protectors of the innocent. The musketeers shown here are Mario, Link, and Pit.  
"Oh yeah! The royal musketeers! We weren't worried, right Danny?" June laughed as she narrated.  
"Nah!" narrated Danny, one can imagined the halfa smirking right now. Mario, Link, and Pit get their weapons out and attack the bandits using the best of their abilities to do so. When all is done, the bandits run away like the cowards they really are.  
Once it is safe, the kids came out from hiding around a corner. Sonic smiles, amazed at what they did. The musketeers, the greatest heroes in Toon Paris, France.  
Mario spots the little hedgehog and smiles as June continued the narration, "Once the fight is over, a kind musketeer named Mario decided to give Sonic a little gift."  
Mario came over and hands Sonic something: his musketeer hat. Mario figures why not since he got another back at the palace (besides, he is always used to wearing his own plumber hat). The hedgehog smiles as he puts his new hat over his head...of course, the hat is too big so it ended up drooping over his eyes.  
"Don't worry, kid. You will grow into it someday." Danny assured the boy as he puts the hat up and smiles as the heroes moved on.  
Later after that, Sonic, wearing his musketeer hat, takes out a toy wooden sword as Jack, Fuzzy, and Muttski stood nearby. The hedgehog does his best to stand proudly and looks courageous.  
"From that day on, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy dream of being great musketeers. Unfortunately, let's say as years passed, their dream was far away as ever," June said sadly as we see another picture which show the three heroes grown up and as janitors in the royal castle.

Author's note  
Good beginning, eh?

Danny: Yep. June and I make good narrators even though we are out of the action most of the time.

June: Who knows?

Fuzzy: Ay! Why must I be a dumb janitor?!

Sonic: It's how this story begins, Fuzz ball.

Me: Anyway folks, our heroes will continue their job in the next chapter and let's say things will not be very good especially with a certain villain. Read and review and if anyone got any suggestions, feel free to post them in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: The Three Janitors?

Author's note  
I'm back, folks. To respond to a PM made by Christy's friend Ian, no way. I liked Sonic x Sally and you can't make me change, pal. You may be Christy's friend (if that's the case) but you can't tell me what couples to like.

As for the suggestions and reviews, I like them a lot. Good job. I will be sure to use some of them ASAP.

And now, it's time for our show to continue!

**Chapter 1: The Three...Janitors?**

The scene now changes as Danny and June strolled in. Danny has changed forms before coming in. He is now a male being with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. This is Danny's alter ego Danny Phantom.  
"Good things the author decided to let us stay in our usual forms though I went into Danny Phantom form." said Danny proudly.  
"Yep. I stayed in my usual clothes. I don't do fancy dos." giggled June. Turning to the camera, the Te Xuan Ze continued the story, "You see folks, so that our heroes Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy can make their dream come to life, they have to learn the real meaning of the musketeer creed..."  
"All for one and one for all!" said the couple at once excitedly.  
"And we got a song for that." Danny said with a grin as he and June got out their new guitars, their previous ones got mashed by Seifer earlier.  
The couple begins playing the song as they laughed as three musketeers - Loud Kiddington, Jack Sparrow, and Solid Snake - ride in on horses grabbing them while singing along.

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey!**_

Loud: _**All for one and one for all**_

Musketeers: _**Musketeers sing…**_

Yang: _**All for one and one for all!**_

Musketeers: _**If you dare to,  
Cross our path prepare to fall,  
'cause we'll fight you  
All for one and one for all!**_

Soon the musketeer goes into the courtyard that is outside the palace of Princess Sally, the daughter of King Acorn and the ruler of Toon Paris, France. There, everyone is training.  
The men, including those just arrived, saluted their superior who is standing nearby. He is a man wearing a red coat. He also wore white gloves and sunglasses and had a giant orange moustache and had no hair. His stomach was shaped like an egg. He also had a robotic leg. His name is Dr. Eggman, the captain of the Royal Musketeers and mad scientist.  
Dr. Eggman looks on as he say, "I think I will love playing in this parody. Even if I already know that I will be defeated at the end of the story, at least, those idiots named Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Bocoe, Decoe, Bokkun, Sleet, Dingo and Snively won't be here helping me!"

_**And all for one and one for all,  
And all for one and all…**_

Dr. Eggman rolls his eyes as he salutes back to them. It will be time before he will have no more used for these guys. The musketeers hopped to as they practice their swords to fight in battle with.

_**So if you think you'd care  
To kick some derriere,  
You know that as a musketeer  
You'd be so fearsome.  
If you believe you're manly,  
Come and join our family.  
Soon we'll make sure  
You're a musketeer!**_

During the practice, three janitors are looking in from a window in the basement. They are our heroes though they have changed and aged since then.  
One of them is a male blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old years old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.  
The second grown up boy is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius.  
"I am at least being thankful that, at least this time, I'm in a Three Musketeers parody on the GOOD GUYS' side; even if I am going to be a coward for most of the parody; meaning that, at least this time, I will be on the side that wins in the end." Jack Spicer comment to himself.  
The last of the boys had a green nose, red eyes when looked at right, pink fur, and black antennas with white pom poms on each end. He only wore blue overalls and brown boots. His name is Fuzzy Lumpkins.  
They smiled at the musketeers as they continued practicing. The hedgehog said happily, "Man, isn't it great? That will be us out there someday, I know it. I can feel it."  
"Shucks, me can't wait either." said Fuzzy in agreement.  
"Yep!" said Jack Spicer in agreement as the three watched on as the musketeers continued singing Danny and June's song.

_**All for one, hey!  
Toons of honor hear my call.  
Musketeers sing…**_

Danny: _**All for one and one for all!**_

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey!  
All for one and one for all!  
All for one, hey!**_

It's time for the finale. The musketeers crowd up and form the symbol on the famous Royal Musketeers symbol getting them all excited.

_**And all for one and one for all!  
And all for one and one for all!  
And all for one and all……**_

Danny and June pops out and finished the song up.

Danny and June: _**All for one and…  
One for all!**_

The song is over as the janitors look on impressed. They chuckled as they go back to work while they keep on dreaming. Sonic is shining the boots, Fuzzy is mopping the floors while Jack Spicer is at work on the pipes repairing them. The pay is lousy but at least they get to watch the musketeers practiced.  
"Man, oh man. We may be janitors today, boys. But tomorrow, we are musketeers." said Sonic proudly. "And to think, we will end up being the great heroes of France."  
A bark is heard. Sonic turns to see his pet dog Muttski, grown up as well, coming over with a familiar hat. It's the same hat Mario gave him the day the hedgehog and his friends got saved from those bandits. Muttski barks as he gave the hat to his owner.  
"All right, my lucky musketeer hat. Thanks, Muttski." said Sonic as he patted the dog on the head happily. "Man, I can't forget the day Mario the musketeer gave me this hat. Heck, he and his fellow musketeers signed it too."  
Sonic flipped under the hat. Sure enough, Mario, Link and Pit's names are in there, the name of the musketeers who saved the boys' lives.  
"Man, I can't wait to be a great big hero." said Sonic happily as he continued working. He yelps in alarm. That's because Fuzzy wasn't watching what he is doing and hits him in the head via a mop. As the result, the hedgehog caused shoe polish to fell into a bucket which Fuzzy is using for the mopping. "Fuzzy!"  
"Sorry, my bad!" said Fuzzy stupidly. He continues to mop, unaware that he is soaking his mop in shoe polish and soaking it onto the floor. "I can't not wait to be a musketeer. I got a lot of good ideas. Heck, they can use something clever as me!"  
Sonic and Jack Spicer chuckled quietly. The truth is, Fuzzy's I.Q. is under...well, 10. Heck, even a brick can outwit him in any way. Of course, they don't have the heart to tell it to the cursed beast.  
Fuzzy kept on mopping and yelp in shock. There is brown shoe polish all over the floor he was cleaning. Concerned, the fuzzball did his best to clean it up but all he is doing is making some more strains.  
"D'oh!" groaned Fuzzy in annoyance.  
"Hey Jack, how about you," Sonic asked the Evil Boy Genius.  
"Ha! Those guys need someone brave like me!" said Jack Spicer proudly.  
"Yep. They need someone who is brave too."  
"Didn't you hear me?" Suddenly the pipes gave out a low groan from pressure. Jack Spicer yelps like a girl and hides in his red toolbox. The truth be told is that the Evil Boy Genius is a momma's boy, who get freaked out easily. Jack Spicer took a peek out, with a wrench stuck on his head. He chuckles sheepishly as he realized that it was the pipes that scared him.  
"Hey, I just thought about something." Fuzzy exclaims.  
"Did it hurt?" Jack Spicer asks him, Fuzzy missing the sarcasm and turning at Sonic.  
"Why you're having problems to become a musketeer? I mean, you're super-fast!"  
"Fuzzy, remember what can happen when you run with scissors?" Sonic asks a nodding Fuzzy. "Well, imagine super-running while carrying a sword."  
Fuzzy and Jack Spicer look at each other, paling and cringing in realization a moment later. Sonic sighs since what he said means he is having trouble controlling his speed. He and his friends aren't good but perhaps one day they will be musketeers, one day.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman enters his private bathroom about to get into his bathtub. He just had a hard day and after all that, he deserves it.  
"Heh heh. I am looking forward to this. Nothing like a shower to cool me off after a hard day." said Dr. Eggman as he gets his shower cap on upon entering the shower.

Back in the basement, Fuzzy came out of a closet carrying a lot of sandpapers. The cursed beast is still having trouble getting the spots he unknowingly made on the floor out.  
"I think I can sand it out." Fuzzy said eagerly. Unknown to him, he dropped a paper which landed behind the hedgehog. Sonic takes it, thinking it was his cloth, and cleans the boot with it. He yelps as he sees that all that was left was some bit of cloth connected to the heel.  
Sonic looks at what he is using and realized that it is sandpaper. He got to fix this and fast. Grabbing another boot, Sonic ripped the top off and placed it on the one he ruined. The hedgehog pounded on it hoping that the two will stick. Sonic held it up as it looks like it will hold. Too bad the heel fell off.  
"Not way past cool!" groaned Sonic. He looks around and spies some glue on a tall shelf nearby, "Ah ha!"  
Sonic performs a Spin Dash and jumps towards the top shelf, grabbing the glue in triumph. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop as he runs off the shelf right onto the ground causing him to lose the glue in the progress. Sonic got up and groans dizzily. His speed is really giving him some trouble. The hedgehog looks up and sees the glue back on the top shelf.  
"Okay...no problem..." said Sonic trying to think of another way to get the glue without his speed. The hedgehog jumps on the top of the handle of a nearby water value. As he tries to reach for the glue, the handle fell causing the water to increase like mad.  
The water soon ended up going to the pipes that Jack Spicer is still working on alarming the boy as a noise was made.  
"What the...?" asked Jack Spicer puzzled wondering what the noise was. Suddenly water came out of the pump like mad causing the Evil Boy Genius to scream like a girl again as he held onto the pump that is flying him around like mad.

Back in the private bathroom, the captain was still taking his bath singing a song to himself while washing. Suddenly the water stopped.  
"What the...not again!" snapped Dr. Eggman angrily as he hits the shower thingie.

In the basement, Fuzzy hums while using a machine to clean up the mess. But soon he yelps as the thing ended up going out of control.  
Jack Spicer ended up fighting the out of control water pipes that is attacking him. He uses a wrench in an attempt to put the things at bay but the pipes grab the thing from the boy and hitting Jack Spicer with it.  
"Oh man! I hate it when stuff like this happens!" screamed Jack Spicer as he runs away with the pipes in pursuit. As he does, he rammed into the machine that is out of control as Fuzzy kept on hold for dear life causing the boy to ride along.  
"I think...I got it..." mumbled Sonic as he almost reaching the glue unaware of what's going on.  
Suddenly the other two crashed into the wooden shelf resulting in the glue to go falling off. The hedgehog jumps for the jar just in the nick of time. Sonic held the thing over his head yelling in victory, "All right! Score one for the hedgehog!"  
Sonic didn't cheer for long as his friends crashed into him on the machine causing the glue to get stuck on Fuzzy's antennas. The three cheers as they ride all over the place. And I mean all over. Soon they are going to crash into the pipes that are connected to the bathrooms upstairs.  
"Fuzzy, look out!" screamed Sonic in horror.

Upstairs, Dr. Eggman is still trying to figure out why his shower didn't work. Suddenly he hears a crumbling noise under him.  
"Oh crud..." groaned Dr. Eggman in realization and horror.  
One crash later ands the floor collapses sending the bathtub with a screaming Dr. Eggman in it to the basement. Once it crashed, the tap of the shower broke off, causing it to roll towards the janitors who find themselves trapped in a bunch of water pipes. Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy look up and saw Dr. Eggman who opens a string of his shower curtains, smiling dazedly as he stands in his bathtub.  
"Oh hey. It's a talking egg!" Sonic joked as he, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy salute to the captain. Dr. Eggman gave one stupid smile as he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

A while after Dr. Eggman has recovered, the ticked off captain thrown Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy into the royal laundry room to punish them for what happened. The three crashed right into the wall, with Fuzzy landing last crushing his two friends in the progress.  
"You three are the worst janitors in the history of this palace!" yelled Dr. Eggman furiously as the boys recovered. "You always messed things up. No matter what task I gave you, you always turn it into a disaster.  
"Awww, give us a break, Eggman." said Sonic as he recovers. "We are just practicing our teamwork so we can be good musketeers."  
"You three?! Musketeers," Dr. Eggman chuckles a bit then he laughs and snickers. Finally he laughs like mad as the three boys looked at him puzzled. The captain wipes a tear away as he recovers from the laughing he did, "Oh geez. That is rich."  
"Come on! Give us a chance! We work so hard and could prove ourselves! If we do that, can you let us be musketeers?"  
"Well there are three things wrong. First off...BOO!" Dr. Eggman yelled at Jack Spicer as he points at the momma's boy. The Evil Boy Genius screams like a girl as he runs to hide like a coward. "You, Goth boy, are a momma's boy. And you call yourself an Evil Boy Genius. Why, I am smarter than you ever are!" Turning to Fuzzy, Dr. Eggman continues, "Two."  
Dr. Eggman notices that Fuzzy is giving a blank look with his jaw wide open making out some drool. Rolling his eyes, the mad scientist puts his ear against Fuzzy's. Sure enough, he hears a busy telephone signal that said, 'We're sorry. The number you've reached has been disconnected permanently'.  
"I thought so. You are an idiotic Deli-Bob Head!" Dr. Eggman snapped at Fuzzy.  
"Ay! Don't called me that!" snapped Fuzzy, back to normal, angrily at the captain.  
Ignoring Fuzzy, the mad scientist turned to Sonic, whom he considered his worst enemy, "And you...well, how can I say this?"  
"Too blue? Too brave? Too cool for your school?" asked Sonic with a smile. "I'm too good to be a musketeer?"  
Dr. Eggman gave a bored look before he speaks, "Okay...I'd add two more things with the third thing wrong! First off, you can't be a musketeer before you can't swim and a guy who can't swim can't be a musketeer! Second, you can't control your speed and you will crashed into anyone! And finally, more importantly..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I HATE YOU! You are a pesty annoying miserable little rodent! I can't believe I am stuck in the same parody with you! You are a freak!!!!"  
Fuzzy and Jack Spicer gasps in shock at what Dr. Eggman just told him. Sonic looks stunned as his head hang downward. Even though he doesn't mind Dr. Eggman's insults before, one of them has finally stuck home.  
"No matter what, I won't have you idiots as musketeers even if you're the last guys in Toon Paris, France!" snapped Dr. Eggman as he pokes the hedgehog in the eye. Sonic yelped as he tries to go back, but he ends up running out of control. Fuzzy and Jack Spicer dodges their friend as he crashed a the wall.  
"See?! No one would want you with speed like that!" snapped Dr. Eggman as he grabs Sonic's lucky hat that fell during the recent problem. "So forget having this!" Smirking evilly, the captain crumpled the hat to the point of it being a ball. With a laugh, Dr. Eggman tossed the now crumpled hat to Sonic as he said, "Have a ball, blue rodent!"  
Dr. Eggman continues laughing as he leaves the room while Sonic sadly puts the 'ball' on his head. The captain slams the door on his way out causing a lot of uniforms to fall over the three boys.  
Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy peeked out of the clothes, the cursed beast having a shirt hanging over his head. The 'ball' popped open turning into a hat that landed on its respected owner.  
The three friends sigh sadly. Who are they kidding? Dr. Eggman is right. They can't be musketeers and they never will be.

Author's note  
Poor boys. Their dreams has been dashed thanks to that no good Dr. Eggman.

Fuzzy: I say let me get muh boomstick! I is going to break that guy open!

Sonic: Sorry, Fuzzy. Not in this parody.

Fuzzy: Stupid limited stuff.

Me: Anyway, we meet up with the princess who dreams of love...while five certain weasels dream of ending her...for good! Give out suggestions, folks, and don't forget to read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Looking for Love

Author's note  
Okay, good suggestions and reviews everyone, though Neros's suggestion I will have to refuse for a good reason. Of course, some parts of anonoymous and interested's suggestion will have to edited out because this is a parody of a Disney film. Now it's time to see a princess in love.

**Chapter 2: Looking for Love**

As our heroes lick their wounds (so to speak), in the throne room, a girl is sitting on her throne smiling happily with a spaced-out look while plucking petals off a flower she is holding. This girl is a red haired brown ground squirrel with light brown on her muzzle and chest area, and blue eyes. She wore only a blue vest and blue boots. She was known as Princess Sally, the ruler of Toon Paris, France.  
"He loves me." whispered the princess lovingly as she kept plucking a flower's petal off each time. "He loves me a lot! He loves me. He loves me even more! He loves me..."  
Sally plucked the flowers causing the petals to fly off landing on the head of her lady in waiting. She wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun. Her name is Rika Nonaka.  
"Hey excuse me?" asked Rika, annoyed with what Sally is doing. The squirrel has been doing the plucking for a while now. The lady in waiting blush the petals off her head as she continues, "You are mangling that flower again. Let me guess, there's someone out there for ya, a lucky guy?"  
"Yep. My true love." said Sally sighing happily. "I will find him someday. He's out there, Rika. I know he is."  
"Right...if he of royalty by any chance?"  
"Oh bother. Why would that matter? You aren't dressed to be a lady of waiting."  
Rika rolls her eyes. Again with the comment. She pointed out, "1, I don't like to wear fancy dos. It doesn't go well with me. And 2, someone like you must be courted by gentlemen of royal blood, you know that."  
"That stuff gives me a royal headache." groaned Sally in annoyance, getting up from her throne and leaving the room going into the hallway. Rika follows her trying to talk reason into the princess.  
"I know you don't want to be forced into doing stuff like this but one of these days, you got to pick someone to rule by your side!"  
"Not if it's anyone I am not in love with!"  
"Right. You want love? Go buy a pink hedgehog. Oh wait, that will make things worst, would it?" asked Rika sarcastically. She sighs in annoyance. "Stuff like that can be ugly, isn't that right, Renamon?"  
Some sort of Digimon appears. It is a female yellow furred fox Digimon with blue eyes and some white on her chest to bottom area, her paws to her elbows, her knees to her feet, and the tip of her tail. She only wore purple sleeveless gloves with a yin-yang symbol on each of them. Her name is Renamon, Rika's partner Digimon.  
"I have to agreed with Rika, princess. The right guy isn't just going to walk through the door. And even so, how would you know if he is the one?" asked Renamon.  
"Simple, I'd know. He will stride into the room, a light will glow from him," said Sally dreamily as she describes what she thinks will happen, "I will hear music, "As Sally continued, the squirrel takes Rika by the hands and dance around with her making the latter look embarrassed, "He will bring me flowers, sweep me off my feet, and the best way I will know he is the one is when he makes me laugh."  
The dance came to a stop very soon. Rika chuckled a bit at the idea. To her, it sounded kinda ridiculous and crazy.  
"Forgive me for saying this but I think that sounded..." Renamon begins to say. Rika stops her then points to Sally's face, a face of dreams for love. The Digimon sighs then, not wanting to ruin the princess's hopes, she said, "...just lovely."  
"Thank you. Trust me, like I said before, I will know him when I see him." Sally cooed as she puts her flower in a vase nearby. The girl leaves the palace to take a walk into the garden. The flower loses one more petal. Upon landing, it seems like the petal is resembling a certain blue hedgehog...

As Sally walks outside, stepping down from a stroop, she sees Danny and June sitting on the rails. The halfa is playing a harp while the Te Xuan Ze a violin.  
"Hello. Good music." said Sally happily as she headed out to begin her walk.  
"Ahhh...young love." said June smiling at the look on Sally's face. "I remember that well, right Danny?"  
"You got it." said Danny kissing his girlfriend on the cheek making her blush. "I think a romantic princess like her deserves a romantic song."  
"Yep. Unlike the parodies No Limit and dannyfangirl has made, you won't complain about the love, right?"  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Danny said sinisterly. June glares at Danny making the halfa laugh. "Just kidding! I'm ready when you are!"  
June smiles as she and Danny get the harp and the violin ready to be played. The two plays a slow and sweet song for Sally as they sing while Danny begins to sing first.

Danny: _**Just around the corner seeking you,  
Puppy love is tripping lightly into view…**_

June: _**Hiding in the hedgerows,  
Sneaking up on tiptoes…**_

Danny: _**Love's first kiss is blissfully,  
About to capture you…**_

As they sing, Sally smiles as she wonders through the garden happily. She sees the gardener, Danny Cat, who waves hello to the princess. Sally greets him as she goes on.

June: _**Just around the corner waiting close,  
Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose…**_

Danny: _**So sit still and wait now,  
Let love choose your fate now…**_

June: _**Take a pause don't run because,  
It's right behind you,  
Let love find you…**_

As Sally goes under a hollow, heart shaped hedge, the couple singing the song sang together happily.

Both: _**Young love!!!  
It's love, love, love, love, love…  
Love so lovely…**_

Sally took time to peek around a bush and grins as she sees Danny Cat going to a cottage where his wife Sawyer was waiting for him. She smiled happy to see a couple in love. Unknown to the princess though, five bandits are following her planning to strike.

_**What can you say to love,  
But love…**_

Sally shakes her head happily as she goes back to the palace still unaware of the following five figures. Only Danny and June saw the bandits and although they couldn't interfere, they sing out hints in hope that Sally could at least hear them.

Danny: _**Maybe on the rooftops climbing high,  
Somewhere just above love is hovering by,  
Love is in a rush to,**_

June: _**Smear you, SMASH you, smush you,  
Love will CRUSH you into mush,**_

Both: _**When you're the bull's-eye you get hit by,  
Young love…  
Your first, your only love…**_

Sally returns to the palace and sat down on the stoop. The bandits that were following her looked over her on the roof. They are five nasty looking weasels.  
The first weasel is a brown furred weasel wearing a pink hat, a pink jacket with a white shirt, a red tie with a jewel on it, a watch with a chain, and white spats. His name is Wise Guy (his real name is too adult for this fic).  
The second weasel is a brown furred black haired Hispanic weasel. He wore a green hat, a white button-up shirt, a red tie, black belt, a zoot suit consisting of a long coat and huge pants reaching close to his chest, and black-white golf shoes. His name is Greasy.  
The third weasel is a gray weasel with pink eyes, and yellow-stained fingers. He wore a gray fedora hat, a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up (though it was messy), a black vest, and a black tie. He seems to be smoking four cigarettes at once. His name is Wheezy.  
The fourth weasel is a brown furred weasel. He had spikes on his head, sharp teeth, swirling endless eyes, and wore a white straightjacket that tied him up. He was known as Psycho.  
The last weasel is a fat one with a dumb expression, wearing only a red beanie hat with a propeller, a small blue-white striped shirt, and untied sneakers. He carries some sort of club. His name is Stupid.  
The five weasels looked at the princess from where they're at smirking evilly.  
"Hey Sally? Your grace," Rika called from inside the palace calling the princess for something. The princess smiles as she gets up and is about to go into the palace.

_**Love so lovely  
How can you stand it so…**_

Without warning, a safe crashed right into the ground hard. In fact, it was next to the same spot Sally was at!  
"Sally!" yelled Rika as she runs out with a worried Renamon.  
"Princess, are you okay?" asked Renamon concerned making sure that Sally is okay.  
"Geez, someone almost crush you with a safe! What kind of psycho would do just a thing?!"  
On the roof, an annoyed Wise Guy hit Psycho in the face making the weasel yelped, "Ouch!"  
Wise Guy makes the comment, "No wonder you're called Psycho. I mean, dropping the safe BEFORE we even knew if the boss actually wanted us to drop it. On top of THAT, you missed."  
The girls heard some noises making them look up. Of course the weasels disappear in the nick of time. Sally turns her attention back to the safe. That thing almost killed her! That is insane. She can't be safe if something tried to drop a safe on her. She knew what must be done.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Sally is almost killed. Looks like she will be in need of some bodyguards. But who hired the weasels and why? And what will happen when Sally goes to Dr. Eggman demanding bodyguards? Read and review, folks. Don't forget the suggestions!


	4. Chapter 3: Call for bodyguards

Author's note  
Now to the big part: answering the reviewers!

Essteka: Good suggestions, I really like them enough to use them when I can.

Anonymous But Interested: I liked these suggestions as well. Very good.

And now it's time to see who hired the Toon Patrol and what the main villain does about the princess's demands.

**Chapter 3: Call for bodyguards**

On a stairway on their way to their boss in the secret lair, the Toon Patrol looks very VERY worry because they mess up big time.  
"This is not good, no." groaned Greasy worried. "Who is going to tell the boss the bad news?"  
"I am not telling him!" coughed Wheezy as he points to Psycho, "He messed up the job. He tells him."  
"What?! No way! I want to at least still be alive to be with Sarah once this parody is over!" protested Psycho in concern.  
Stupid ask Wise Guy, "Hey, why are WE so worried? I mean, as classic style toons, we're all nearly indestructible."  
Wise Guy points out "Yeah, but Eggman is a scientific genius, meaning that creating Dip definitely would not be outside his abilities."  
"Uh...I got an idea!" said Stupid once they reach the door at the bottom. "Greasy, Wheezy, duh, you two can tell him."  
"Tell him what?" asked Greasy fearing the worst.  
"That we mess the job up!"  
Psycho groans in concern as did Greasy. The former said, "He won't like it, no way."  
The two weasels opened the door quietly and sneak into the room. They looked concerned as they see their boss in his chair glaring at them. That someone is...  
"Okay, I think they all know since this story was probably parodied before." said Dr. Eggman looking bored at the camera. You got it, folks. He is the Toon Patrol's boss.  
"Si. Hello senor Eggman." Greasy told the scientist nervously.  
Dr. Eggman sighs as he got up from his seat and goes to the two nervous weasels saying, "I have seen this before. When two out of five minions come in, it is always bad news." The villain closes the door, which is the only one in the room, making Psycho and Greasy nervous even more. "Am I right, boys?"  
As the villain stomps around the two weasels, the remaining weasels are outside the room listening in with their ears against the closed door.  
"Geez, you can barely hear anything in there." said Wise Guy in annoyance. "Nothing but step, clomp, step, clomp..."  
The three weasels' curiosity got the best of them as they peek into the keyhole. They yelped as they see an angry eye peeking out at them: the eye of their boss! Suddenly Dr. Eggman's arm reached out from the keyhole and grabs the three. In a cartoon fashion, the villain pulls the three through the keyhole forcing Wise Guy, Stupid, and Wheezy into the room and dropping them next to Psycho and Greasy.  
Wise Guy, Stupid, and Wheezy chuckles nervously then point at Greasy and Psycho saying, "They got something to tell ya, boss!"  
"Well, speak! Don't keep me waiting!" snapped Dr. Eggman as he crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"Well, hee hee hee. Remember that job you told us to do?" asked Psycho nervously. "Well, we did. We dropped a safe on the princess!"  
"Wait, you dropped a safe on her? As in try to kill her?" asked Dr. Eggman seemingly calmed.  
"Yep!"  
Dr. Eggman chuckles then he laughs loudly. The weasels, thinking he is proud of them, laughs along madly.  
Unfortunately, their laughter ended as the villain yelled loud enough to send them crashing into the wall, "YOU IDIOTS!!!! I didn't say 'drop a safe on her'. I said to KEEP her safe!!!! Seriously, why would I want you five to killed the one thing necessary to make my take over a big success?!"  
"Hey, take it easy. Psycho missed anyway." coughed Wheezy in concern.  
"Don't blame us! Stupid told us that you wanted to drop a safe on the squirrel!" protested Wise Guy pointed at Stupid.  
"Duh, I coulda sworn he said it. He said something about a safe. Uh..." said Stupid stupidly trying to think.  
"Why I ever hired you idiots is beyond me." said Dr. Eggman smacking his own forehead in disbelief. "Now listen carefully. I got a plan which doesn't involve killing the princess. She must be kidnapped to make it work."  
"Why? Couldn't you do it, senor Eggman?" asked Greasy puzzled.  
"And reveal myself too soon and let those royal musketeers stop me?! No! This plan involves the opera which is tomorrow night." Dr. Eggman points to a poster that is about an opera that has two singing pirates named Davy Jones and Hector Barbossa. For some reason, opera singing can be heard when they stared at the poster. "Princess Sally must be gone by then or I cannot be king!"  
"Oh." said the Toon Patrol in understanding. Well, all but one.  
"Duh, I don't get it." said Stupid puzzled.  
Dr. Eggman smacked his forehead again. Angrily, he called out, "Lieutenant Julayla Beryl!"  
A girl came out quickly and salutes. She had brown hair in odangos with short straps, red eyes and a brown tail. She wore sunglasses-like glasses, a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. She was known as Julayla Beryl, Dr. Eggman's assistant.  
"Lieutenant Julayla reporting for duty!" announced Julayla like a military girl. "What is it you asked, Dr. Eggman?"  
"Dump these idiotic weasels into the Pit, Freak Girl!" Dr. Eggman ordered.  
"Hey, I may be a temporarily villainess in this thing, but 1) don't call me Freak Girl. And 2) I am not sure if I want to dump my favorite toon weasels into the Pit!"  
"Do it!"  
Julayla rolls her eyes as she remarked, "Fine, whatever." The girl goes over to an unlit torch. The weasels look horrified as they know what it is.  
"Jules, don't!" yelped Wise Guy horrified.  
"Si! Not that!" said Greasy scared.  
"Duh, happy birthday!" said Stupid happily.  
"Sorry, guys, but it's part of the script." said Julayla as she pulls the torch like a lever. Suddenly a trapdoor opens underneath the weasels. They scream as they fell into the Pit.  
"COUGH! No! The horror, the horror!" screamed Wheezy as he fell.  
"Sarah, I'm sorry!" Psycho cried in horror.  
A pause, then Stupid peeked out of the Pit. The whole thing is actually five feet into the ground. The weasel said stupidly, "Wow. That was a short trip."  
"Oh we are so stupid." groaned Wise Guy as he and the weasels came out of the Pit. "Why are we scared of this thing if it is only five feet into the ground?"  
Just then the telephone nearby rang. Julayla answers it and said sweetly, "Hey there. Dr. Eggman's Secret Lair. There's No Place Like Evil. Julayla Beryl here," The girl listens carefully. "Oh. Hey, Dr. Eggman, it's Princess Sally."  
The girl pushed a button nearby causing a silhouette of the princess with a crown on her head to appear and an alarm to go off. This made the villain very concerned.

Sally and Rika waited angrily as they waited outside the palace, expecting Dr. Eggman to show up or else. As they do, the royal musketeers, even the Incredibles, are marching as they sing their theme song.

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey!  
All for one and one for all!  
Musketeers sing!  
All for one and one for all!**_

Finally Dr. Eggman shows up finally. He chuckled as he bowed graciously as he said, "Ah, Princess Sally. I am so glad you grace me with your royal omnipresence."  
"Well, you took your time coming up here." said Rika in annoyance.  
"Anyway, do what I owe the privilege of you calling me up here?"  
"I want bodyguards and now!" demanded Sally upset.  
"Errr...what?" asked Dr. Eggman alarmed.  
"You know, musketeer bodyguards!"  
The princess points to the royal musketeers as they sing a new military song.

_**Villains, bad guys run in fear,  
When they see the musketeers!  
Saving Sally is our duty.  
Mess with them we'll kick your…**_

Mandy Rivera AKA El Tigre jumps into the air and slashes a practice dummy with a sword.

_**Uh!**_

Dr. Eggman yelps in concern. He doesn't like what Sally is ordering him to do, at all.  
"But, Princess... the musketeers are too busy protecting the castle and keeping peace in the whole kingdom. Besides, nothing major had happened..." Eggman is interrupted by Rika.  
"Eggman, does Sally looks like a Looney Tune to you?" Rika asked Dr. Eggman.  
"Uh... no." Eggman replies, puzzled.  
"An Animaniac?"  
"No."  
"A Tiny Toon, or Woody Woodpecker, Tom Cat or Roger Rabbit," Rika continues, keeping a dead-serious face.  
"No to all of those."  
"Good. Then...ANY TIME SOMEONE DROPS A SAFE ON HER, ITS SOMETHING MAJOR!" Rika snaps at Eggman, the large man falling on his butt due surprise and fear; Rika could be quite scary when angry.  
"Well, don't sit there like a lazy creep. Get me bodyguards!" snapped Sally while snapping her fingers impatiently.  
"Why sure, no problem." said Dr. Eggman getting up in mock joy. "Let's check my schedule..."  
The villain gets a calendar out of his pocket and checks the current week in there. On Tuesday, it reads 'kidnap the princess'. Wednesday, 'become king'. Thursday: 'Bingo'. It looks like Dr. Eggman's schedule is filled up.  
"How about next Thursday of next week?" asked Dr. Eggman as he puts his calendar away hopefully.  
"Let me put it this way: either get me my musketeer bodyguards in 10 minutes or you will be looking for a new job!" snapped Sally angrily.  
Dr. Eggman growls in concern. He knew he will have no choice but to give in to the princess's demands. He knows that the musketeers are the best in Toon Paris, France and will ruin everything. He got to find a way to ensure the fact that he will give Sally what she wants and the bodyguards won't ruin his plan. But where can he find the right guys for the job?  
Just then, the villain spots something nearby. It's our favorite three janitors on a roped stand cleaning windows. Fuzzy is singing sadly while doing so.

Fuzzy: _**Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs**_

Fuzzy pulled on the rope to make the lift go higher.

_**Buttered toast and apple jam.  
Tonight it's meat I hope it's Spam…**_

"Fuzzy, watch out!" yelled Sonic in alarm because of the fact that he and Jack Spicer are having trouble keeping up thanks to the cursed beast pulling on the rope too hard.  
As Dr. Eggman watch, the stand lost it balance. The result? The three janitors scream in terror while falling to the ground making, "YAAAAH-HOO-HOOO-HOO-HOOEY!!!" like a certain Disney character we know.  
Dr. Eggman smirks evilly getting an idea. Turning his focus to the waiting Sally, the villain said slyly, "Good news, princess. I got the right men for you."  
"For your sake, it better be the case." snapped Sally as she and Rika headed back into the palace. "Thanks to you, the whole thing became more incompetent than usual!"  
Dr. Eggman narrows his eyes as he mumbled angrily, "You want incompetent? I'll show you incompetent..." The villain uses his fingers to pretend he is choking Sally by the neck. Of course Sally turned and glares at the villain making Dr. Eggman dropped what he is doing, chuckling nervously.

Author's note  
Looks like our boys will be musketeers, but for the wrong reason.

Sonic: (dryly) Tell us something we don't know.

Me: In the next chapter, the three boys become musketeers, unofficially that is. Sonic and Sally meets and what do you know, love comes in tow. What else can happen? Read and review. Give out suggestions if any. Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4: Musketeer in Love

Author's note  
As usual the reviews and suggestions are nice. Time for the heroes to become musketeers (unofficially that is) as well as more of the suggestions be used. Also Sonic and Sally meet for the first time!

**Chapter 4: Musketeer in Love**

In the laundry room a bit after the accident with the hoist, Sonic was scrubbing the musketeer uniforms sadly while Jack Spicer rolled them out. Fuzzy was ironing them though not well, I'm afraid.  
Fuzzy commented to Sonic and Jack, "Sorry, fellas. I don't know my own strength." The cursed beast suddenly ironed his own hand making him yell, "D'oh!"  
Sonic silently think to himself, "Among countless other things you don't know," But Sonic charitably refrain himself from saying it out loud.  
"He shouldn't have called you like that Sonic." Jack, looking down, tells Sonic referring to what Dr. Eggman was insulting Sonic about earlier.  
"Like what; pesty, annoying, miserable, or little?" Sonic, sad as well, said as he turn to Jack Spicer.  
"No. Rodent. You hedgehogs are related to aardvarks and shrews." Jack Spicer sighs, Fuzzy and Sonic giving him a puzzled look. "Well, I'm a genius, remember? And I watch Animal Planet."  
Sonic sighs and looks at his friends remembering the nasty words the captain said to them before. In hopes to cheer his friends up, the hedgehog said with a smile, "Come on, guys." The hedgehog puts his arms around Jack Spicer and Fuzzy as he continued, "There will be a wait to become musketeer, I promised!"  
"You sure about that?" asked Jack Spicer in doubt.  
"Yep! Fuzzy, we can prove that egg guy wrong. All we got to do is work hard and stick together, right Fuzzy!"  
"Geez, you think so?" asked Fuzzy to Sonic hopefully.  
"Come on. When's the last time I ever let you guys down, huh? Come on. Talk to me, am I right, huh?" asked Sonic as he gave Fuzzy a noogie making him laugh as did Jack Spicer. Sonic laughs for a while before he calms down enough to say, "I'm sure of it. So what if we don't become musketeers tomorrow or the next day after. I bet ya Dr. Eggman will come to his senses one day, come to us, and say..."  
"Good work, boys! You've made it!" said a familiar voice. The three boys turned to the door confused as they see Dr. Eggman at the doorway smiling proudly. Holding his arms wide, the villain confused, "You've passed the test! After observing you boys closely, you've made it! You deserved to be musketeers."  
"Wait, are you sure?" asked Sonic doubtfully. This happens all too quickly.  
"Cross my heart!" said the captain innocently crossing his heart.  
"Wait, what about those mean things you'd called us before, especially to Sonic?" Jack Spicer asked the villain in doubt.  
"All part of the test. Come on, what kind of captain would insult his new recruits on purpose, I mean honestly?"  
"Oh. Well in that case...all right! We're going to be musketeers!!"  
"Really?!" asked Fuzzy eagerly. "Yahoo!"  
Sonic shrugs and looks at the camera, "This sounds too good to be true. I know Eggman for years to know a trick or so when I see it. But I will have to follow by the script so whatever."

Dr. Eggmgan gave the boys some musketeers uniforms for them to wear and once they wore them, Sonic, Fuzzy, and Jack Spicer become musketeers (unofficially, unknown to them).  
Sonic is wearing a collar, boots, red cape, and is wearing a weapon belt and also a blue vest showing the symbol, which is blue, of the royal musketeers. He is also wearing his lucky musketeer hat. The weapon he is having is some sort of Keyblade which is blue and red.  
Jack Spicer meanwhile wore an outfit that matches the clothes he usually wears. He wore a dark green vest over a white t-shirt with a red royal musketeers symbol on it. He wears white gloves and kept his usual pants. He is wearing a belt that he can put his weapons, gadgets, etc. in. He is wearing a black musketeer hat. The weapon he has is a light blue lightsaber.  
As for fuzzball, he is a white mask, upper pink/white armor with a white cape, blue dress pants, brown gloves, and brown knight boots. His sword appears to be some sort of Keyblade as well.  
As the three new musketeers stood in the middle of the courtyard, the other musketeers (including the Incredibles as well) saluted them, welcoming them into their family of musketeers.  
"I knew we would do it guys! This day has finally come!" said Sonic eagerly.  
"That's because we is clever." said Fuzzy happily.  
"And brave!" said Jack Spicer eagerly.  
"Altogether, we will become great heroes!" laughed Sonic taking out his Keyblade weapon. "How about it guys? All for one..."  
"And two for tea!" said Fuzzy as he takes his sword and swings it. He pierce Jack Spicer's hat making him yelps as the boy hides under the hedgehog.  
"Oh bother." groaned Dr. Eggman secretly. If it weren't for the fact that he is only pretending to make them musketeers, figuring the three boys will end up messing up protecting Sally, he wouldn't be caught in the same courtyard as the misfits Plus, it's a good thing he decided not to wear a uniform like the musketeers. He hates wearing fancy dos.  
"Well, we can work on it later." Sonic assured nervously as he puts his arms around his friends.

In the throne room, Sally and Rika is briefly talking while waiting for Dr. Eggman to arrive with the new bodyguards the princess has ordered.  
Rika ask Sally, "You don't REALLY trust that guy, do you?"  
Sally answers back, "Definitely not. I'm nowhere near that dumb and I've known him for WAY too long. However, we DO have to stick to the script."  
In the hallway outside, Dr. Eggman leads the three boys to the throne room itself. Muttski is following the boys with a royal musketeer flag flying from his tail.  
"Hup, 2, 3, 4." ordered Dr. Eggman as the boys march in pace, "Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4. Company, halt!"  
The villain stops but the musketeers kept going and bump into him making the villain yelp and glares angrily at the nervous three. Calming down though, Dr. Eggman said, "You three stay here while I go speak with her royal highness herself."  
Dr. Eggman opens the door to the throne room and went in, leaving the three boys alone. Sonic turn to his friends proudly as he said, "All right, guys, this is the moment we have been waiting for. The moment these doors open up, we got to look good for the princess. We are on duty at all times so this place will be crawling with bad guys..."  
"Bad guys?!" yelped Jack Spicer in alarm. Okay, he was a bad guy in two 3 Musketeers parodies but this is the first time he has to worry about any!  
"So stay alert."  
"You heard him, Deli-Bob Head. Stay alert!"  
"D'oh! Don't call me that! And aye aye sir!" snapped Fuzzy as he salutes. He turns around and comes face to face...with a knight's armor statue, "BAD GUY!" The fuzzball yelps as he sees the sharp axe in the armor's hand, "AHHHH! You ain't taking me alive!"  
"Fuzzy!" yelped Sonic in alarm as Fuzzy attacks the fake knight. Sonic groans as a while later, the knight's armor statue fell to the floor like mad. So much for first impressions.  
Fuzzy come out of the pile seeing his friends glaring at him in annoyance. He chuckles sheepishly as he held up an ax protesting, "He pulled an ax on me!"

In the throne room, Sally, Rika, and Renamon are listening, while the former is sitting in her throne, as Dr. Eggman was talking.  
"Trust me when I say, I have never ever have a more highly skilled group of gentlemen that I present to you today..." Dr. Eggman said in mock pride.  
Sally whispers to Rika, "Eggman is making me fall asleep more than Jigglypuff."  
"No, duh. I will get you a snack, okay?" Rika said bored as she and Renamon left to do so.  
Dr. Eggman, not caring for Rika and Renamon's leave, continued on, "It was thanks to me that I saw their true potential."  
"Yeah, well Toon Paris, France thanks you very much and whatever you use, blah, blah, blah." said Sally bored wanting the three men to come in already.  
"Without further ado...may I present for you're safely and whatnot, your musketeers!"  
The doors soon open. Outside the throne room much to Dr. Eggman's annoyance and Sally's surprise, Fuzzy and Jack Spicer are trying to fix the knight that the former had wrecked earlier. Sally raised an eyebrow in amusement while the captain groans and signals the two to salute already.  
Fuzzy and Jack Spicer sees the signal and salute causing them to drop the knight suit of armor which fell apart. Sonic is reveal to be behind it saluting as well.  
The eyes on Sally's face widened in surprise as her jaw dropped. What she is seeing is the most handsomest, as well as cutest, hedgehog she has ever seen. Sonic drops his salute as he finds himself astounded by the beauty of the princess before him.  
As Sally smiles dreamily, she imagined a background of pink, purple, and white clouds as music is playing. The princess is running to Sonic slowly in her dream. The hedgehog is running to her as well.  
"Simple. I'd know." said Sally's words from earlier that rang sweetly through the girl's head. "He will stride into the room," The girl smiles lovingly as Sonic run into the room gallantly with bright light glowing from the blue hero, "a light will glow from him, I will hear music," Flowers came from Sonic's left hand as he glided towards Sally. "He will bring me flowers," The couple flew to each other as the flowers turn into purple butterflies. Sonic grins as he takes Sally's hands resulting in the two looking lovingly into each other's eyes, "sweep me off my feet, and the best way I will know he is the one is when he makes me laugh."  
"Princess," Sally looks confused as Sonic is talking but in Rika's voice. The hedgehog's head turned into that of the lady in waiting's as she said, "Time to cut the cheese!"  
The music stops quickly as Sally was brought back to reality abruptly making her say, "What? Huh?"  
"She said it's time to cut the cheese." Renamon said nodding to Rika holding a plate of cheese.  
"Okay, who wants cheddar?" Rika asked holding up a knife.  
"KNIFE!" screamed Fuzzy horrified as he spies the knife gleaming by the sunlight through a window. A knife counts as a weapon! Rika must be after the princess!  
"Bad guy!" screamed Jack in alarm.  
"Get her!" ordered Sonic as he, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy charged at the girl.  
"Hoo boy." said Rika in alarm not liking where this is going. Renamon cringes as the three musketeers tackled the girl down, attacking her.  
Rika screams while Sally yelped. What are those three doing? She yelled, "Hey, stop it! Let her go! Are you crazy?! ENOUGH!"  
The three musketeers stop what they are doing resulting in them holding Rika upside down.  
The princess sighs as she said, "Drop her." The boys chuckled nervously as they dropped the girl looking very VERY sheepish. "That girl is my lady in waiting in case you haven't figured it out."  
Muttski groans as he slaps his forehead embarrassedly. Dr. Eggman snickered evilly in amusement, figuring this would be coming. Seeing Sally glaring at him however, he stops as the villain said, "My bad. Please forgive them, princess. They're like a well-oiled machine that's just a little too tight, you know."  
"We'd really sorry. We thought she was a bad guy." said Sonic sheepishly.  
Sally giggled. She figured that that was the case here. She said, "It's okay, uh..."  
"Sonic the Hedgehog, madam. These two are Jack Spicer and Fuzzy Lumpkins."  
Jack Spicer and Fuzzy Lumpkins greet the princess in salute. Sally then suddenly slaps Jack and say, "That's for the crack you made about me in JusSonic's 'Emperor's New Groove' parody."  
The comment is followed immediately by Sonic kicking Jack Spicer in the yahoos and saying, "So is THAT."  
Jack groan out, "Hey, come on. I was just sticking to the script. It was nothing personal."  
Sally and Sonic both nod and apologized saying, "My bad".  
Jack Spicer recovers from the incident and turns to Sonic who smiled at the princess saying, "Man, she is beautiful."  
"Let me guess, you are in love with her?"  
"Yep."  
"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but, REALITY CHECK HERE. She's a princess and you'er a jantior and..." Jack Spicer said explaining things a bit harshly.  
"You mean musketeers." Sonic corrected the Evil Boy Genius.  
"Whatever, you're nothing but a peasant, she'd never go for that."  
"Well if Ash and his friends won the hearts of Princess Ami and her friends anything is possible for love."  
Jack Spicer scoffed as he remarked, "Still, there's about much chance of that happening as her lady in waiting falling in love with me. And another thing..." He stops in mid-sentence after he sees Rika who dusting herself off after what happened. The boy smiled lovingly at her saying, "Man she is so hot."  
Rika straightened herself some more looking annoyed. She sees Jack Spicer going to her tipping his hat to the girl saying, "Hey there. Did we mentioned we didn't know who you were at the time when we...heh heh…you are hot, you know that?"  
"What a dork." Rika stated as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
"Well, I feel safer already." said Sally smiling happily. She knew she would be protected with these boys around.  
Or so she thought.

Author's note  
The boys are introduced to the princess while love begins. But of course, the villain of the story still plots against Sally and the heroes. And on the first day of the job, Sonic and his friends begin their attempt to keep the princess safe but ended up in big trouble when the Toon Patrol attack. Will they fulfill their duty?

Jack Spicer: Don't count on it.

Me: Anyhoo, more to come so read and review. Don't forget the usual suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5: Princess Kidnapping

Author's note  
As usual, the reviews and suggestions are a plus, especially acosta's. Time to put in more of the suggestions as Dr. Eggman's evil plan gets under way.

**Chapter 5: Princess Kidnapping**

Leaving the throne room out of earshot, Dr. Eggman laughs.  
"This is perfect with those bumbling morons guarding the princess and that Digimon brat and her pet, my men will have no problem getting those girls." said the villain evilly. "This wouldn't be anymore easier even if I use a bunch of girls and that sick dying kid in the wheel chair over there."  
"Hey, I have you know I happen to be crippled, both of my legs were broken by Vilgax." yelled Ben in a wheelchair nearby, offended by the villain's insult. Elion, Ben's girlfriend, frowns with him.  
"Yeah, and you shouldn't make fun of terminally ill kids, its just wrong." said Elion in agreement.  
Slade, Repton, and Shedder came by as the second said, "I agree too."  
Me and my friend may be evil psychopaths bent on world domination, but what you just said is just cruel and low." said Slade frowning behind his mask.  
"You're right Slade, you have no honor." said Shredder angrily.  
"Whatever." scoffed Dr. Eggman wasting the three of as he takes his leave. You may think you're a bunch of big shots, but a bunch of girls can beat you.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple...

Kimiko is having fun with the Mew Mew Girls as she said, "I am so glad that Rai's starting to date you Renee and Omi has a crush on your friend. It gives me a chance to hang out with girls my own age."  
Kimiko and friends all stop talking and have a weird feeling.  
"Did all of you feel that too?" asked Renee making a big frown.  
"Yep." said the group frowning as well.  
"Yeah, I don't know why but we have the urge to kick Eggman's butt tomorrow." said Kimiko.

Outside the castle on the bridge, June say to Danny, "For some reasons, this squirrel sounds like my brother Ray-Ray."  
Just then the two spots Dr. Eggman leaving the castle humming a little tune. The couple yelped as they hid behind a wall. Luckily for them, the villain did not notice them as he just walk on by. They waited until he is out of earshot.  
Danny and June could comment, "Yes, we know that, between the two of us, we could EASILY take him down right now, but we aren't the heroes in this story and it's WAY too early in said story anyway."  
"Anyway, as you can see, when a villain like him is happy, that means only one thing..." said Danny grimly.  
Danny then gets a cello out while June gets out a tuba as she say, "Time for the bad guy song!" The Te Xuan Ze then blew on the tuba loudly.  
As Dr. Eggman slams open his office door happily while doing some ballet movies, he begins to sing.

Eggman: _**I was born to cheat and lie;  
I'm a mean rotten guy.  
When you ask me why I'm nasty,  
Here's my reason why…**_

The villain laughs as he points to a picture of his mother on his desk. It looks oddly like Dr. Eggman in a drag though.

_**At that stork delivery mommy screamed,  
'Woe is me, suck a dork!  
Hey Mr. Stork, behold my misery,  
Eggman's nasty, Eggman's a blob,  
Eggman's a nasty, naughty slob!'**_

Now the mad scientist got into a seat behind his desk and pushes a button. This causes the chair to be lowered right into an underground passageway which also leads to his secret lair.

_**Can it sister, I'm the mister  
Who will get the job!**_

Once Dr. Eggman leaves his chair, it springs up returning to his office as if nothing has happen. Next, the villain got into a cart and rides it through a series of roller coaster like tracks.

_**So I'm nasty, I'm no good;  
I'll be king, knock on wood!  
I'll impress ya though I'm just a common-lowly hood. Ha!  
If you can't be loved, be feared.  
Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared.  
Be the king, pull the strings  
Or else you might get smeared!  
I'm so happy I could dance.  
Seize my chance, I'll advance.  
Come and cheer me, love and fear me,  
Eggman's king of France! Ha! Ha!**_

Once the ride is over, Dr. Eggman got out of it and goes into a rope bucket that lowers himself into his secret lair, the other end of the rope are tied to two buckets of bricks. Julayla is waiting for him at the moment.  
"Evening, my trusty lieutenant." said the villain evilly. "Oh, and watch out for the bricks, okay?"  
"What bricks?" asked Julayla puzzled as Dr. Eggman got out of the bucket. It shoots upwards causing the two buckets of bricks to go flying downwards. The girl looks up as she sees what is coming, "Oh."  
A slam is heard but the villain pay is no attention as he got in his chair evilly as he sings some more.

_**Come and cheer me, love and fear me,  
Eggman's king of France…!**_

Dr. Eggman laughs expecting more of the music to be playing. To his surprise, it seems stops.  
"Hey, who kill the music?!" demanded Dr. Eggman in annoyance.  
"We did, you fat idiot!" yelled Danny and June's voices from somewhere. "The song is over anyway!"  
"Some people are critics."  
Dr. Eggman stomps to the Pit where the weasels have went back into. In there, Wise Guy is making a mock painting of the villain, Greasy is looking at a magazine with girls smiling like a love sick fiend, Wheezy is smoking, Psycho was playing a game of jacks, while Stupid just sat there...being stupid.  
"Ahem. If I may have your attention," Dr. Eggman called to the weasels who turn and yelps in concern. Wise Guy erased his picture, Greasy hides his magazine under his hat, Wheezy swallows his cigarettes and end up coughing even badly, Psycho puts his jacks in his strait jacket while Stupid is...well...still being stupid.  
"Hey boss." said the Toon Patrol sheepishly.  
"If you guys aren't busy, how about go rounding up some princesses?" asked Dr. Eggman gently.  
"Uh...I think so. Uh...what are we doing again?" asked Stupid confused.  
"Stop thinking and do it, okay! The opera's tomorrow night!" The villains heard more opera singing when they looked at the poster again. Dr. Eggman looks confused wondering where the singing is coming from. He shrugs as he continued, "Make sure the job is done by then, got it?"  
"So what are we supposed to be doing, senor Eggman?" asked Greasy.  
"That's a stupid question. Just grab her, find some tower no one would think to save a princess from, and keep her locked up forever. You got any more questions?"  
"Yeah. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" asked Psycho smirking madly as the other weasels.  
"You will find the answer to that next Saturday if you and those idiots messed this up, Psycho!" snapped Dr. Eggman in annoyance. The mad weasel just scoffed. "Don't mess with me! You messed with the bull, you get the horns! NOW GET GOING!!!"  
"Yes sir." said the weasels as they salute quickly. They all run out of the room though Stupid slams into a wall by accident. Wise Guy came back, picks Stupid up, and takes him out of the room.

The three musketeers are now working on their duty as the princess's protectors. Their task is to escort Sally, Rika, and Renamon through a meadow in the carriage. Fuzzy was steering the vehicle holding the reigns while reading a book, 'Musketeering for Dummies'.  
"Yep. This book makes musketeering do very good. I don't know what can go wrong on our first day." said Fuzzy proudly. Suddenly one of the wheels broke causing the carriage to stop. The cursed beast grunted, "D'oh!"  
The three musketeers took a look at the broken wheel. Sonic frowns as he said, "Ah man, it's busted."  
"Maybe we can fix it." suggested Jack Spicer hopefully.  
"But where do we get another wheel?" asked Fuzzy in concern. Just then Eddy, Edd and Ed are seen nearby selling carriage parts and the heroes spotted them. "Well that was lucky."  
"Excuse me, but we need an extra wheel." Sonic called out to the three boys.  
"What type sir?" asked Edd.  
"I don't know."  
"Well let me check. "Edd and Ed walk to look at it. While Edd measure the wheel. Ed and Fuzzy became friends. "Well you need an extra large royal type."  
"We happen to have that type, it costs 25 bucks." said Eddy with a smirk.  
"No way short, you get five!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance.  
Eddy, mad about being call short, is about to throttle Jack Spicer, but Edd stop him.  
"Hey girls, how much you got?" Sonic asked the girls still in the carriage waiting for the ride to get on going again.  
"About 2 dollars." said Rika and Sally with a shrug.  
"How about we write you a check?"  
"No way, blue boy. No cash, no wheel!" snapped Eddy stubbornly.  
"Maybe we can pay you later." Jack Spicer suggested hopefully.  
"Nope."  
Just when it looks like it is hopeless, Stewie from Family Guy came on an ostrich horse ride by.  
"Excuse me, could you lend us 25 bucks?" Fuzzy asked the tyke hopefully.  
Stewie looked at the cursed beast suspiciously but then he shrugs as he said, "Oh why not, but remember, I wanted to repay back or else."

A while later, the ride resume as the carriage goes on its way with Sonic and Jack Spicer riding on the back keeping an eye out for villains.  
"Well, this musketeer stop has been great, right Jack old pal?" Danny asked the Evil Boy Genius.  
"No problem, though I have a bad feeling something is about to happen." said Jack Spicer concerned as he has done a parody like this two times before.  
"Come on. What's the worst that can happen, huh?"  
Inside the carriage, Sally, Rika, and Renamon were eating fast food. They are liking the ride so far, but the girl can tell Sally is enjoying more than just the ride.  
"Isn't this great, Rika? It is so romantic that we are being protected by three dashing musketeers...and that hedgehog is just so handsome." said Sally romantically.  
"Yeah, he's cute, I know." said Rika bored. "But remember, those three are only musketeers. As in commoners, non-college bound."  
"It could mean only one thing." said Renamon with a nod.  
Sally paused then she asked, "Forbidden love?"  
"Precisely."  
"Wow...how romantic. A forbidden love! I am so happy."  
"Oh bother. Why do I even bother?" groaned Rika as she goes back to eating.  
Unknown to everyone, there are five familiar figures lurking in the branch above smiling evilly. The Toon Patrol gets their weapons out, ready to strike. Well, okay, their presence is not unknown to everyone.  
Jack Spicer silently counts down, "Five, four, three, two, one," remembering his previous experience with these Musketeer parodies.  
Sure enough, the weasels jump off the branch and landed on the carriage's head catching Sonic off guard making the hedgehog yelled, "Villains!"  
Jack Spicer groan, "This is one time I HATE being right."  
Fuzzy only hears what Sonic said as he yelled, "Doh! Villains," His yelling scared the horses causing them to run like mad and dragging the carriage very VERY fast.  
"Yikes!" yelled Sonic as he tried his best to hold on tightly.  
Jack Spicer groans as Wheezy smirked evilly at him. The Evil Boy Genius screams like a girl as he dives into the carriage surprising the ladies, especially Rika as Jack Spice hides under her seat.  
"Okay, weasels!" snapped Sonic as he gets his Keyblade out while confronting Greasy and Stupid, "En guarde!"  
"I hate French!" whined Stupid as he and Greasy begins attacking the hedgehog.  
Greasy fires rounds from his gun at Sonic while Stupid swings his club at the blue hero. Of course, the hedgehog trips thanks to his inability to control his speed knocking him to the floor. Greasy smirks as he gets a lightsaber out and disarms Sonic as he got back up.  
"I mark you 'L' for loser!" Greasy sneered in Spanish as he makes like Zorro and slashes at him with his lightsaber. Sonic's uniform fell apart putting him back in his trademark self, a blue hedgehog wearing nothing but sneakers.  
"Eeep! I'm naked!" yelped Sonic sheepishly.  
As the carriage continues moving back, Sally, Rika, and Renamon begins pushing Jack Spicer out of the carriage and back into the fight, but the momma's boy is pushing against them.  
"You dork, get back out there and fight!" yelled Rika in annoyance.  
"Forget it! I don't wanna!" whined Jack Spicer like a momma's boy.  
"You're a musketeer, stupid. Do something!"  
Back in the fight, Sonic got his musketeer uniform back on as he continues fighting Greasy and Stupid. Psycho and Wise Guy jumped in the seat landing next to Fuzzy.  
"Aye. Seen any bad guys around here?" Fuzzy asked the weasels stupidly.  
"Oh, I got a bad guy right here." said Psycho madly as he gets out a camera. "Watch the birdie, hee hee hee hee."  
Fuzzy watches the camera stupidly. As Psycho press a certain button, a boxing glove came out of the lens punching the cursed beast in the face and right out of the carriage.  
"D'oh!" yelled Fuzzy grunting each time as he rolled down a hill hitting his head many times.  
"Geez, and we thought Stupid was stupid." said Wise Guy in annoyance.  
Sonic was doing good against Greasy at first. Unfortunately, Stupid swings his club very hard hitting Sonic sending the hedgehog off the ride very fast.  
"Adios, amigo!" said Greasy smirking evilly as Sonic is thrown off.  
Rika and Renamon watch what's happening in disbelief. The good guys are getting beat, big time.  
"This is stupid! Renamon, attackm" Rika ordered his Digimon partner. Renamon is about to attack when she suddenly disappear. "What the heck?"  
Wise Guy smiles evilly as he holds up some sort of ball, "My boss here was prepared for your pet and made this."  
"What is it?" asked Stupid curiously.  
"He called it a digiball, a Pokeball for Digimon, and the only way to get out of it is to get it wet."  
Wise Guy dropped it over the side, causing the digiball to roll down a hill.  
Jack Spicer reluctantly climbed out of the carriage and got onto the top. To his surprise, he finds Wheezy waiting for him. The weasel smirks evilly as he snarled at the Evil Boy Genius's face making him yelled...and coughed thanks to the smoke.  
Jack comments, "Hey, how come my pals get double teamed and not me?"  
Wheezy retorts, "One: there's only five of us, so we can't do double-teams on all three of you. Two: Sonic has super-speed and Fuzzy, though a dim-bulb, IS quite strong physically. You, by contrast, don't have any real abilities other than your mechanical skills and, even there, the boss has you beat seven ways to Sunday. Ergo, you're the one out of the three who poses the least threat."  
Jack nods and says, "Good point."  
And thus, they then are continuing with the scene as per the script. Wheezy clears his throat then said to Jack Spicer, "Boo!"  
Jack Spicer screams as loud as he could. He gets a suitcase, packed himself into it, and throws himself off towards the direction his pals are send off to.

Fuzzy meanwhile kept rolling down the hill yelling "D'oh!" a few times until he landed in a mud pit. He got up with a groan but was knocked down by Sonic. The hedgehog got up and got hit in the face by the suitcase containing Jack Spicer.  
Sonic was dazed for a bit groaning. Then he realized something as he yelled, "Princess Sally!"  
The hedgehog runs out of the pit in hopes to get back to the carriage in time, but by the time he returned to the road, he sees the carriage disappearing with the girls still inside and the bad guys holding them captured.  
"Oh man, not way past cool." groaned Sonic as he slides back into the pit causing mud to fall onto his face. "Any chance we can get the princess back, guys?"  
"You're crazy! That is stupid!" snapped Jack Spicer frantically as he got out of the suitcase in defeat. "It's hopeless and we failed!"  
"Hopeless? Failed?" asked Fuzzy worried. He then sees a digiball nearby. Unaware that it is holding Renamon, Fuzzy picks it up and puts it in his pocket. The fuzzball groans as he begins to cry, none of this tears tocking the digiball.  
"Calm down there, here." said Jack Spicer as he takes Fuzzy's cape and gives it to his friends. The cursed beast takes the cape and blows into it.  
"Great. I'm dirty and covered in boogers."  
Sonic looks at his friends and frowns. He exclaimed, "Hey, who said we are hopeless, huh?" The hedgehog wipes the mud off of himself as he continued, "Even though I doubt it, Dr. Eggman is counting on us."  
"He is?" asked Fuzzy puzzled. Then he grins as he said, "Yeah! He is!"  
"Don't forget, it's thanks to him that we're musketeers."  
"Yeah! We're musketeers!" said Jack Spicer.  
"We dream of it since we are kids, remember?" Sonic pointed out as he gets out of the pit. "Guys, how about it? Are we a team or what?"  
"You kidding?!" laughed Fuzzy as he and Jack Spicer takes Sonic's hands allowing the hedgehog to take them both out of the pit. "I is in!"  
"So am I! No one gets the upper hand on this Evil Boy Genius." said Jack Spicer eagerly.  
"Come on! We got a princess to saved!" yelled Sonic as he gets his Keyblade out ready for action. "No obstacle can stop us!"  
"Yeah!" yelled his friends, filled with confidence.  
"No danger can get in our way!"  
"You got it!" agreed the two getting their own weapons out getting excited.  
"We will save Sally or we will die trying!" laughed Sonic as he runs off with Fuzzy joining him. Of course, only one other friend did not join.  
"Uh...die?" asked Jack Spicer looking scared. "I don't know about that..."  
Sonic and Fuzzy looks at his friend as they walk back. The hedgehog needs to think of a way to get this momma's boy to help, but how?  
"Welll...there is Rika, the lady in waiting, right?" Sonic pointed out with a smirk. "I mean...she will be impressed if you have a role in the rescue that has her in it, right?"  
"Hmmm...die or not to die? That is the question." said Jack Spicer pondering.  
Sonic and Fuzzy smack their forehead. Deciding not to wait, the hedgehog grabs the Evil Boy Genius and drags him off as the three heroes head off to save the princess.

Author's note  
Hoo boy, the Toon Patrol got away with Sally and Rika. But not for long! Our heroes are on their tail! Can they save them in time! Read and review. Stay tuned and don't forget the suggestions if any!

The feeling to kick Eggman's butt tomorrow is a reference to the Snail Race episode of SpongeBob Squarepants.

June's comment about Sally is a reference to the princess and Ray-Ray's voice actress, Kath Soucie.

The Barry Manilow comment is a reference to _The Breakfast Club_.


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue from the Tower

Author's note  
Time for chapter 6 of this fic. BTW, I recommend stories made by my fellow friends/authors including dannyfangirl's, tervaco's, and etc. They really could make your day. Anyway, time to rescue the princess!

**Chapter 6: Rescue from the Tower**

The weasels bought the ride to a halt at a tower over a cliff, the best place to keep Sally and Rika locked up. They smirked as they opened the carriage alarming the two girls.  
"Geez, aren't you guys out of clothing for this kidnapping?" Sally asked noting the clothes the weasels are wearing.  
"Hey, we don't do fancy dos, okay?" snapped Wise Guy. As the weasels are grabbing Sally and Rika, Wise Guy comment, "Don't bother trying to fight. In addition to us outnumbering you five-to-two AND all of us being durable enough to take whatever physical punishment you two can dish out, we can also pull out a massive amount of weaponry from just about anywhere on our persons. There ARE definite advantages to being a CLASSIC-STYLE toon."  
Later, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy arrived at the tower. This must be where Sally and Rika are being taken, they could hear the screaming.  
Sonic jumps and spin dash at the door only to be knocked back. The hedgehog gets up and frowns, "Man, the door is too durable for my attack!"  
Jack makes the comment, "Well, I COULD use my heli-pack to fly up to the top of the tower, but NOT carrying both of you. Sonic, maybe, but Fuzzy is a bit big for that. Err, no offense, Fuzz."  
"None taken." said Fuzzy not understanding what the Evil Boy Genius is meaning.  
Sonic tries to open the door but it won't budge. He pulls on it yelling, "Oh man! This thing won't open up!"  
"Allow me! This sounds like the job of a strong guy like yours truly!"  
Fuzzy gets ready to make a big run at the door. Sonic took a step back to allow his friend some move. The hedgehog sees a sign on the door. It said 'push'. Sonic smack his forehead. Duh! Sonic opens the door easily with just a finger.  
"Okay, Fuzzy. I got it...whoa!" yelped Sonic. He was too late as Fuzzy rush by him and run into the tower.  
In the tower itself, the Toon Patrol walk up a flight of long (and I mean LONG) circular stairs carrying the princess and Rika. This is it. They are sure they have succeeded this time.  
"Let us go, you rats!" yelled Rika only to get smacked by Wise Guy.  
"We're weasels, kid! Get it right!" snapped Wise Guy annoyed.  
Of course, if you behave, we may consider keeping you comfy." said Greasy making a flirting smirk. Sally and Rika just punch the weasel, knocking him back, "Or not."  
Suddenly Fuzzy rush by so fast, the weasels and the girls have no idea what just happened. Psycho asked confused, "Did anyone feel that?"  
Fuzzy did not realize what's happening. In fact, he went so fast (not as fast as Sonic though), that when he reached the top of the stairs, he couldn't stop himself as he crashed into a closed glass window in a room up there sending him flying out of the window.  
"D'OH!" yelled Fuzzy as he screams while falling through the air. He slammed into an old tree near a cliff that sent him back flying over the tower and right towards a meadow. He goes crashing into a water creature named Chaos Zero (Sonic X), slamming into his behind. The cursed beast fell back looking dazed.  
Chaos Zero glares angrily at Fuzzy and kicks him so far sending him flying into the sky screaming. Fuzzy collides into a blade of the windmill. The wind spins very fast sending the guy back into the window he crashed out of.  
Fuzzy grunted 'D'oh' as he find himself rolling down the stairs that he came up of, going by the Toon Patrol, Sally, and Rika who looks at him confused.  
At the bottom, Fuzzy made one more grunt as he landed on his face. His friends are waiting for him below looking patiently. As Sonic and Jack Spicer helped him up, Fuzzy said with an Anime like look, "The door's open."

"Looks like the musketeers are here, Wise Guy." Wheezy coughed as the weasels continuing climbing up the stairs with Sally and Rika. "What shall we do with them?"  
"Come on! We're 42 floors up. They can't catch up before we get to the top and lock the door up there. So how..." Wise Guy was interrupted when he noticed the weasels looking shocked at something behind him. This made the weasel turn around. To his surprise, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy are arriving, tired after all that time climbing. "...did they catch up to us so far?"  
The three heroes breath in and out as Sonic said, "Not...wheeze...so...deep breath...fast," Fuzzy soon passed out, "you weasels!"  
"Put the girls in the cage!" Wise Guy yelled quickly. Stupid throws Sally and Rika into a cage nearby and locks it.  
"Princess!"  
"Hee hee hee. Let's fight!" laugherd Psycho as he and his fellow weasels get their weapons out. They are so going to enjoy beating up the heroes. The heroes get their weapons out, ready to do battle.  
"Okay...Rika is watching...do it for her..." Jack Spicer mumbled to himself trying to fill himself with confidence. The Evil Boy Genius make the bravest look he can get and points his Keyblade at Wheezy snapping, "Let the girls go!"  
Wheezy pauses then gets a multi-barreled gun out from out of nowhere. Jack Spicer yelps in alarm as the weasels open fire like mad making the boy run around to avoid being hit. The weasel soon stop firing, having run out of bullets. That didn't discourage him to pull out another weapon: a BFG9000!  
Jack Spicer screams like a girl as he run down the stairs. Rika rolls her eyes as he remarked, "And they made him a musketeer?"  
"Come on! Anyone who played the Doom game series know better than to deal with someone who has a BFG9000!" yelled Rika as he kept on running.  
Fuzzy deals with both Wise Guy and Psycho, the villains seem to have him on the run.  
"This is much easier than locking that Renamon freak in that digiball!" laughed Psycho laughing.  
So that's what this thing the cursed beast has found! Fuzzy remember that he has it and takes it out.  
"How do I get you out?" Fuzzy asked puzzled.  
"Get it wet! It's the only way to get her freed!" Sally called out before Wise Guy fires at her shutting the princess up.  
"But what's wet around?" asked Fuzyz puzzled. Of course, around him are a cup of juice, a water bottle, and a janitor mopping a wet spot on the stairs (don't ask how he got there). The brainless guy smiles as he said, "I got it!"  
Fuzzy spits on the digiball and release Renamon who attack an alarmed Wise Guy.  
"That's for capturing me!" yelled Renamon as she hits him with one of her attacks.  
"Your turn," Fuzzy! declare as he confronts Psycho who is now facing the cursed beast alone. The two clashed weapons, with Fuzzy his sword against Psycho's sword. It looks like Fuzzyhas the advantage over his enemy.  
"Look! The Powerpuff Girls are on your property!" yelled Psycho as he points behind Fuzzy.  
"What?! Ay, Powerpuffs, get off of my..."  
That was a bad move. When Fuzzy turns around, Psycho whacks him over the head sending the poor guy to the floor.  
Sonic managed to do well against Stupid and Greasy this time. He spin dash at the two but Stupid uses his club to whack him back knocking the hedgehog to the stairs, making him.  
"Geez whiz," groaned Sonic as he got up trying to recover. "One spin dash and I can't even get that right. Back to..." The hedgehog reaches for his weapon but realized something. "Hey, where's my weapon?"  
"Looking for this, senor hedgehog?" said Greasy with a smirk as he drops Sonic's Keyblade over the side to the bottom. The hedgehog is now weaponless!  
"Not way past cool." Sonic then sees all the weasels cornering him and Fuzzy, who got back from the stairs, at the stairs' top. "Not even way past cool."  
"Give up, blue boy! We got you surrounded!" said Wise Guy evilly. It's true. With Jack Spicer running away, Sonic's weaponless, and Fuzzy...well, being Fuzzy, the situation looks hopeless.  
"Now what? We got to do something or it's all over." Sonic whispered to Fuzzy hoping to find a way to save Sally and Rika. But how?  
Fuzzy looks nervous then sees the same window he crashed through before behind the bad guys. The cursed beast rubs his tempo with a left hand as he said, "Ay, my head must be hurting because I got me an idea!"  
"In other words, you got a play coming?"  
"You sure you wanna hear it? You got to trust me on this."  
"Way past!" said Sonic eagerly.  
"Are you sure? Your life will be in big danger if we go through with this plan." said Fuzzy in a serious tone of voice.  
"Well, actually..."  
Sonic didn't get the chance to finish as Fuzzy grabs him and charged at the villains laughing, "One hedgehog and a Lumpkins coming through! The weasels moved aside thinking Fuzzy is going to charge at them making him miss. Unknown to them, that isn't what the cursed beast was planning on doing. Fuzzy and Sonic suddenly goes right through the window and jumped out screaming.  
"Uh...weird." said Stupid confused.  
"For once, I agreed." said Wise Guy as the rest of the Toon Patrol nodded. What is that all about?  
The two musketeers outside fell like Fuzzy the last time. And once again, the whole thing happened like last time. The two fell onto the old tree that send them flying at Chaos Zero's behind again. The water creature, growling in annoyance, kicks Sonic and Fuzzy into the sky and right into the windmill. The thing spins around and sent the two heroes back into the tower.  
The Toon Patrol wasn't expecting what is about to happen until it was too late. Sonic and Fuzzy crashed into them sending them all out the window screaming. They kept falling until they crash into a river below safely. They are wet, but okay.  
As the weasels swam back up to the surface, shocked at what happened, Stupid said happily, "Wheeee!" Let's do that again!"  
"Shut up!" snapped Wise Guy as he pushed Stupid back into the water angrily. It's official. The kidnapping plot has failed thanks to the sudden luck of the misfit musketeers.

Author's note  
All right! Sonic and his pals have beaten the weasels!

Wise Guy: Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in.

Jack Spicer: Ha ha! We have beaten ya!

Toon Patrol: SHUT UP!

(Jack Spicer screams like a girl and fainted)

Rika: (sweat drop) What a dork.

Me: With the princess safe, Sally continues seeing the hedgehog as her true love.

June: Yep, and Danny and I have a song about that.

Me: Which will be for next time. Read and review until next time, folks. More suggestions if anyone has any!


	8. Chapter 7: A Love Chapter

Author's note  
As usual, the suggestions help out in this fic. Very great to see and read. And thus, I continued this great story with love, love, JusSonic style! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: A Love Chapter**

As the weasels sat in the pond defeated, Sonic and Fuzzy meanwhile bounced against the stairs of the tower very painfully. They crashed into the cage that is holding the girls freeing them...both making the girls as well as Renamon joined them in bouncing down the stairs as well. Soon the 'ride' came to an end as they reach the bottom causing the musketeers to land on the ground looking dizzy.  
"Uh...are we there yet?" asked Fuzzy stupidly feeling his forehead with his noggin.  
Sonic looks up and smiled widely upon seeing Sally and Rika safe and sound, making the hedgehog exclaimed, "All right! We did it!"  
"We did?" asked Jack Spicer as he stuck his head through the tower door. Seeing that it's safe, the Evil Boy Genius came in and said, "Yeah! We did!"  
"We did it!" Soon Sonic and Fuzzy cheer eagerly for their first win. They have beaten the weasels and saved the princess. Jack Spicer smiled awkwardly.  
"Ahem!" The three realized that the girls are tied up (thanks to the Toon Patrol) and are waiting to be untied.  
"Oh right. Hold on..." said Sonic as he goes to the knot of Sally's rope. The hedgehog pulled on an end. Of course, as if by dumb luck, the tie broke open instantly causing Sally to land on her respective true love. Surprised, Sally look down and sees Sonic now tangled up by the rope making him chuckled nervously at Sally.  
The princess smiles and then...she giggled happily! She actually did. This hedgehog has done it. Sonic made Sally laugh. This shows the princess that the hedgehog is indeed her true love.

Nearby, Danny and June are watching this event. The Te Xuan Ze is on the piano while the halfa is playing it.  
Danny said, "For some unknown reasons, I have a sensation of déjà vu".  
Then, June said, "Its normal, Danny. You and I have already played the roles of Mickey and Minnie in two 'Three Musketeers' parodies and you have played the role of Goofy in another one with Sam as Clarabelle."  
"Oh Yeah! That's right."  
"Anyway, the hedgehog has made the princess laugh! She now knows that he is the one."  
"Could this be love? Aw, heck. Of course it is. My Te Xuan Ze and I know stuff like that, right June?" asked Danny as he tickles June making his girlfriend giggled before she leans down to kiss him.  
Once the two part lips, June continued, "Can Sonic and Sally's love bloom on the way back to Toon Paris, France. Perhaps it could when we sing them a song..."  
"Right. Once this next scene is done."

"Well, now that those villains got handled, let's return. I'm taking the princess to the palace, my way." Sonic carries Sally bridal style, the princess blushing slightly.  
"Hey, how about us," Fuzzy asks.  
"Sorry, Fuzzy, but it would take several trips taking all of you to the palace, especially you, who are way bigger and heavier than all of us combined." Sonic explain, everyone understanding and knowing Sally's safety comes first. The hedgehog dashes away with his royal charge, and Rika and Renamon look at Fuzzy and Jack Spicer.  
"I can run ahead and keep an eye on the road so we're not ambushed again." Renamon suggests; Rika agrees and the ninja fox dashes away, swiftly yet not nearly as fast as Sonic.  
"Okay, fools, you two are taking turns and carrying me back to the palace." Rika frowns at the duo, "You first, coward."  
"But Fuzzy is stronger..." Jack Spicer is cut by Rika's glare.  
"And he also made himself useful during the fight." Rika tells Jack Spicer. The redhead sighs and agrees, giving Rika a piggy-back ride, with Fuzzy moving a few steps ahead of them.  
"Why someone as pathetic as you could even think about becoming a musketeer?" Rika whispers at Jack Spicer, who sighs sadly.  
"To prove everyone I'm not that pathetic...even if so far I'm doing a lousy job." Jack Spicer said with a groan.  
Rika realizes the boy feels really bad, so decides against teasing him and they continue in silence. Meanwhile, Sonic is stopping several miles ahead yet still very far away from the castle.  
"Uh, Princess...would you mind walking at a more regular pace the rest of the way? I need some rest." Sonic asks her.  
"Of course. I like walking anyway." Sally replies and they start walking.  
"And hit it." June said to Danny as her halfa boyfriend plays the piano in a slow and sweet melody. The Te Xuan Ze then begins to sing.

June: _**Afloat on the breeze**_

Danny: _**On wings of love**_

The couple smiled at each other lovingly as Pidgeys and the bees from _Bee Movie_ flies in singing along.

June: _**Like birds and like bees**_

Danny, Pidgeys, bees: _**Sweet wings of love**_

June: _**The first day we met**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**On wings of love**_

Danny: _**We watched the sun set**_

As the Pokemon and the bees flew off, Sonic is seen holding the princess's hand as they walk to a bridge.

June: _**And if by some chance**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Some twist of fate**_

As Sonic and Sally continued on their way, they see a hay cart rolling by. The hedgehog got the princess on there but he is having trouble keeping up, making Sally giggled in amusement.

Danny: _**We're chasing romance**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**It's not too late**_

Sonic reach out his hand hoping that Sally would take it. To his happiness, the princess takes it pulling the hedgehog onto the hay cart ride resulting in the hedgehog landing next to her. The two smiled lovingly at each other.

Danny and June: _**It's heaven's design  
You'll be mine  
Hands entwined on wings of love**_

A lot of hay landed on the two making them yelp. They poke their heads out and smiled, while Sally giggled as she is picking a few straws out of her love's hat.

Pidgeys and bees: _**Of love**_

June: _**A real-life fairy tale**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Fairy tale**_

When night fell, Sonic and Sally were on a boat watching the full moon shine brightly. It is so romantic, when one could think about it.

Danny: _**Down the streams of life we sail**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Life we sail**_

June: _**And our world in twilight gleams**_

We now see Sonic and Sally walking through a garden that has lots of beautiful flowers. It makes them feel more wonderful inside than usual.

Pidgeys and bees: _**Twilight dreams  
Like the light in your eyes**_

Danny and June: _**Inside my dreams  
Your whisper lightly tickling my ear  
It's France, ah, in the spring**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Spring, spring, spring, spring**_

Danny: _**I feel so giddy one thing is clear  
You stir my heart to sing**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Ah, ah, ah**_

Soon Sonic and Sally return to the palace as the heroic hedgehog escorted the princess there.

June: _**Don't take your hand from mine**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Hand from mine**_

Danny: _**Just hold tight until you find**_

Sonic held Sally's hand as tight as he could before the two was sadly forced to let go.

June: _**You're the light I'm dreaming of**_

Pidgey and bees: _**Dreaming of**_

Sally made a lovingly smiled and took the hedgehog's hat. The squirrel held it up to hide her face as the princess gave the musketeer a sweet kiss.

Danny: _**And I'm waiting for you on wings of love**_

As Sally run back into the palace, she said, "I will see you later." She tossed Sonic's hat back to him which landed on the hedgehog's head very swiftly. Sonic sighs dreamily and fell to the ground passing out romancingly.

Danny and June: _**Waiting for you on wings**_

Pidgeys and bees: _**Lovely little wings**_

Danny and June: _**Of love…**_

"Ah...how romantic." said June sighing lovingly at the song scene she and Danny did. She and her boyfriend gave each other very fond looks then they kissed and hug each other, giving their loved one a big kiss only they can dream of.  
Danny parts lip as he turns to the reader saying, "Uh...can you guys give me and June a few minutes or so here? We will return to the next chapter...when we feel like it." The halfa then gets back to kissing the girl he loves.

Author's note  
Ah, how romantic. You lucky readers get to see Sonic x Sally stuff as well as Danny x June.

Sonic, Sally, Danny, and June: (happily) How romantic.

Me: But don't feel happy for long though, because in the next chapter, Dr. Eggman will be pulling out all the stops to become king. And trust me, folks, it won't be pretty. More to come so read and review. Until next time...

All: Read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: No more Mr Nice Guy

Author's note  
I'm back! And unfortunately so is Dr. Eggman who gets very ticked off. Trust me, folks, when I say he will do whatever it takes to become king. How? Let's find out...

**Chapter 8: No more Mr. Nice Guy**

Dr. Eggman slams open the door to his secret lair looking very angrily. He just found out that his men have failed once again. And to make matters worst, they have been foiled by the very same musketeers he gave to Sally!  
"Those meddling musketeers! Sonic and his friends are tougher than I thought!" yelled Dr. Eggman furiously.  
As for the weasels, they are left hung to dry...literally! Julayla hung the weasels on the clothesline so they can be dry out and be yelled at by their boss.  
Wise Guy comments, "Yeah, no kidding. I mean, come on. When will you guys learn that assigning somebody who you're sure will fail NEVER works? It didn't work for Max Bialystock and Leo Bloom in 'the Producers' OR Hedley Lamarr in 'Blazing Saddles'."  
Eggman snaps, "Yeah, but this is a parody of a Disney movie, NOT a Mel Brooks movie."  
Psycho comments, "Which actually makes it even worse. You know how those Disney people are."  
"SHUT UP AND QUIT HANGING AROUND!" yelled the villain angrily making Psycho yelp. "Okay, we got to make a change of plans here. The switch-a-roo must happen during the opera," The villain points at the opera poster again and like the last time, the singing pirates were heard singing. The villain looks confused then shakes it off saying, "Anyway, I underestimated their teamwork..."  
"Duh, I think you mentioned losing at the end earlier in this thing..." Stupid said pointing out the obvious.  
"SHUT UP! MAKE ONE MORE WISE OR DUMB CRACK AND YOU ALL GET THE DIP!" The weasels yelp as they shut up allowing the villain to continue, "Now then, in order to get the princess, those guys need to be pick off one by one...and any more foul ups..."  
Dr. Eggman nods to a barrel nearby that said 'Dip' making the weasels gulp. They knew then that they cannot mess up again.  
Wheezy say, "I thought Eggman could be a better boss than Judge Doom. I think I was wrong."

Back at the palace, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy had decided to divide into 3. Their next task is to keep on guard duty, keeping an eye on Sally around her bedroom.  
Fuzzy talk to Sonic and say, "So, you're in love with the princess?"  
Then, Sonic blushed and say, "Yes."  
Jack Spicer said, "I can't believe this."  
Then, the hedgehog said, "You can't believe that I'm in love?"  
Jack Spicer said, "No. I can't believe that you and Sally haven't played the main characters in an Aladdin parody. I mean, come on! It was so obvious that you and her can perfectly play the roles of Aladdin and Jasmine."  
Sonic laughs sheepishly. It's kinda funny when you looked at it. He said, "Come on, guys, let's get to work."

In Sally's bedroom, the princess herself sighs lovingly on her humongous bed with Rika and Renamon nearby combing her hair. Sally giggled as she is in a dream-like state as she doodles of her and Sonic together. It is so perfect. It is so...perfect!  
Sally said, "Now, I know why his nickname is 'The Fastest Thing Alive'!".  
Then, Rika said, "I should remind you that this is only a 'K' fanfiction story."  
"Hmmm...say...Sonic and I each have a relative who works at the palace. My father is the king and from what I just found out, his uncle Chuck once worked as a scientist until something happens. Also...he is blue and I wear a blue vest and blue boots." Sally sighs happily as she said, "Also, I can tell we are meant to be."  
"Must be destiny." said Renamon, amused by Sally's behavior. The squirrel is really in love with the one who is a commoner...no, scratch that, a musketeer.  
"Makes me glad destiny doesn't control my love life." Rika said with a shrug.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"If that was the case, I would be stuck with the momma's boy!"  
The girl makes a mock impression of Jack Spicer whining like a momma's boy while the others laugh.

In a hallway, Fuzzy was on guard as he marches back and forth near the bedroom door, "Hup, 2, 3, 4. Hup, 2, 3, 4..."  
Suddenly a door is heard creaking resulting in Fuzzy to go into alert. Well, something like that.  
"Darn bad guys! Even if I don't own this place, they are trespassing my muh properta!" snapped Fuzzy as he gets his Keyblade out getting ready to attack.  
Suddenly a shadow-like figure appears on the door. It is in the shape of a certain blue hedgehog that say, "Attention, Musketeer Fuzzy Lumpkins!"  
"Eh? Is that you, Sonic?"  
"Way past cool, Deli-Bob Head! Musketeer, Fuzzy, I need your help."  
"Ay, what's wrong with your voice? Your voice is funny, raspy, and stuff." asked Fuzzy puzzled. He paused then realized, "Ay! I told ya not to call me Deli-Bob Head!"  
"Oh sorry, my bad." said Sonic's shadow making a burp. "I forgot. Also, the reason for my voice is that I ate a lot of food and drink a lot of soda."  
"Ay! You get to have food and stuff to drink while I stay here and stand on guard?! Give me some!!!"  
Fuzzy puts his weapon away and runs after the shadow. However it darted away the moment the cursed monster approach.  
"Over here, quick!" said the shadow to Fuzzy. The cursed beast followed the shadow. He was so focused on getting to the hedgehog that he didn't noticed that he himself is running out of the palace. Still, Fuzzy looks around to look for what he believes to be his friend.  
"Follow me, Deli-Bob Head!" said the shadow. Fuzzy spots it in an nearby alley.  
"Stop calling me Deli-Bob Head!" yelled Fuzzy in annoyance as he ran towards the alley.  
Of course, what the fuzzball did not realized is that Sonic's shadow as nothing more than a shadow puppet made by Julayla. Dr. Eggman gave her the task of luring the cursed beast out of the palace.  
Julayla chuckled evilly as she mumbled, "What a stupid Deli-Bob Head. I can't believe he is so stupid to fall for just a trick." She then speaks up in Sonic's voice, "Almost there!"  
Fuzzy ran to the shadow but finds himself at the end of an alley. He frowns as he yelled, "All righty, Sonic! Come out so I can beat ya for making me come out here and calling me Deli-Bob Head!" Suddenly he hears footsteps making him turn around. His eyes widen in terror as he yelled, "Oh my gosh...A FREAK GIRL!"  
"Don't call me a Freak Girl!" snapped Julayla with an anger mark as she hits Fuzzy over the head capturing him instantly. One musketeer down, two more to go.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Fuzzy has been captured by Julayla.

Fuzzy: Uh...is that good or bad?

Julayla: Fuzzy...well, I guess it could be both...

Me: And now, only Sonic and Jack Spicer are left but it seems they will find themselves at the mercy (if any) of Dr. Eggman and the weasels. Can things get worst?

June: Unfortunately, they can.

Me: Find out next time so read and review. You all know the drill as well.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fall of the Musketeers?

Author's note  
I'm back! I'm getting closer to getting this thing done, am I? Good suggestion, acosta. I will use it in this chapter right now.

**Chapter 9: The Fall of the Musketeers?**

Unaware of what happened to Fuzzy, back at the palace, Jack Spicer was marching back and forth, making sure to keep on guard, no matter what.  
"Hup, 2, 3, 4," Jack Spicer mumbled thinking all is fine. Suddenly he felt something behind him making him scream as he flip around, close his eyes, and slash at whatever is behind him. Of course, when the Evil Boy Genius opens eyes, it turns out that he had bumped into a harmless plant which he slashed into a replica of himself, except the plant was made to be scared beyond all belief.  
"Eh, just a plant. Hey, handsome." said the Evil Boy Genius in relief as he made a handgun gesture to the plant. Suddenly he hears another noise behind him making Jack Spicer turns around expecting the worst.  
It's the worst all right...the worst attempt at scaring ever. It is five guys wearing big head masks of Dr. Eggman going "Booga, booga, booga, booga," repeatedly. They waved their arms around in hopes to freak Jack Spicer out. Of course, the boy just stared at him.  
"Oh knock it off." groaned Jack Spicer as he rolls his eyes.  
"I knew these stupido masks wouldn't work!" growled a big head in annoyance. The group took their masks off and reveal themselves to be the Toon Patrol.  
"Hey, you're those weasels!" yelled Jack Spicer alarmed as he gets his lightsaber preparing to do battle. This is sure to get Rika's attention when the girl finds out he has beaten five weasels who tried to kidnap Sally again.  
Of course, the weasels looked at Jack Spicer bored then get out a bunch of weapons, swords, guns, cannons, you named it.  
"Okay...lots of weapons...I know how this works..." said Jack Spicer calmly at first. He paused then screams, "MOMMY!" The boy removes his hat and weapon and put both on the plant replica of himself. After pushing the plant towards the weasel, Jack Spicer makes a run for it.  
Jack Spicer runs out of the palace as fast as he could. However, in a cliché of people with no sense of direction (or no common sense whatsoever), Jack Spicer ends right into a dead end alley.  
"Oh great! I'm trapped!" groaned Jack Spicer in fear. He hears the weasels on his trail making him look around for a safe place to hide in. The Goth boy spots a barrel and runs to hide into it. Upon getting into the barrel, Jack Spicer sighs in relief, thinking he is safe.  
However he hears snickering making Jack Spicer worried. The barrel is tipped to its side all of the sudden and is roll down a hill. The Evil Boy Genius screams as the barrel rolls down very VERY fast. Soon the 'ride' came to a stop.  
Jack Spicer, not feeling a bit well, got out of the barrel. He sees the Toon Patrol still chasing resulting in Jack Spicer in making a run for it. However he wasn't watching where he was going causing him to trip and landed on something wooden. His eyes rolled for a while...and once they stop, Jack Spicer finds himself in a tight spot: in a guillotine in a secret lair.  
"Oh great, just great! And I bet it gets worst!" Jack Spicer said calmly. Sure enough, he sees that he's right as Jack Spicer looks up and sees a painting: a painting of Dr. Eggman as king laughing at Sally who is in a cage! "I thought so!" The boy looks and sees something else: three graves are nearby that read 'Sonic', 'Jack Spicer', and 'Fuzzy' that has skull replicates on their noggins. The boy then spots a shadow that is cast over him in the guillotine making him look up.  
Jack Spicer comment, "Right on time, I see."  
"I'm in such a...wait a moment. Why aren't you acting shocked and terrified?" asked Dr. Eggman surprised.  
Jack admits, "Hey, I've played a Beagle Boy in two previous Three Musketeer parodies. Just because this is my first time in one of these parodies on the good guys' side doesn't mean I don't know the score."  
Eggman nods and says, "Be that as it may, it may be best to stick to the script here."  
Then they take the scene from the top. Dr. Eggman gets ready to pull on the rope releasing the guillotine's blade. Jack Spicer screams like a girl as he pulled with all his might. Then, by some miracle, the boy has finally did it: he got himself free and screams as he took off running.  
"Get back here, you momma's boy!" yelled Dr. Eggman angrily as he runs after him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that he is running through the death trap. That is until...  
KA-CHING!  
Dr. Eggman yelps in alarm. He looks at himself and sighs in relief. He is okay but the only thing that he lost was his robotic leg.  
"Phew! I'm glad I didn't lose my cool..." said Dr. Eggman trying to sound like he's calm. Then he fainted.

Muttski barks in worry as he runs down the hallway. Something bad has happened and he got to let his owner know about it! Sure enough, he finds Sonic at his post and barks to him wildly.  
"Huh? Muttski? What's wrong, boy?" asked Sonic worried as Muttski stops in front of him. "Something way past uncool happened?"  
Muttski barks as he drags his owner by his cape while he begins to drag him off. The dog takes the hedgehog to where Fuzzy is supposed to be at. Sonic looks surprised as Fuzzy is nowhere in sight.  
"Where's Fuzzy? I hope he's alright. Better go find Jack Spicer." said Sonic in concern as he goes off to find his friend.

Sonic goes to where the Evil Boy Genius was posted but the only thing that resembles Jack Spicer at all was the plant figure.  
"Weird, very weird." said Sonic scratching his head with a frown. Something is not right. Where are Jack Spicer and Fuzzy? Suddenly he hears a squeaky noise making him to turn to see a knight's armor that is shaking rapidly. "Hey, I know there is someone in there this time! Come out or I'm going in there!"  
Soon the helmet of the armor opens up slowly. Inside is...  
"Jack!" said Sonic in surprise as Jack Spicer came out of the suit scared. "Okay, what were you doing in there? You are supposed to be at your post, which isn't too far off, BTW."  
"Never mind that! We got to get Fuzzy and get out of here!" yelled Jack Spicer terrified as he shakes the hedgehog like mad."  
"Say, where is Fuzzy? I couldn't find him at his post either."  
"Oh crud! He got him! He got him!"  
Jack Spicer drags Sonic by the uniform as he tries to drag him out the door. Sonic protested, "Whoa, whoa, who got Fuzzy?" Sonic pushed Jack Spicer off as the hedgehog continues, "Not that I don't suspect already, but are you crazy? What's going on?"  
"Eggmanisgonnakidnaptheprincesssohecanbecomeking," Jack Spicer yelled as fast as he can in a panic, "Andhe'sreallyabadguywithasecretlairandit'sreallydarkandscary. Sothepointis: he'sgonnakillusifwegetinhisway, soweshouldrunnowasfarawayaswecan, whilewestillcan!"  
Sonic and Muttski look at each other than at Jack Spicer confused. The Evil Boy Genius was speaking so fast that even the fast Sonic couldn't keep up to what he's saying.  
"Jack, no offense, but I can't understand what you're saying." said Sonic puzzled.  
"URGH!" yelled Jack Spicer in annoyance. He has no time for this! The boy grabs Sonic and ran out the door.  
"Hey, are you crazy?" yelled Sonic as he jumps off onto the door's porch. "As much as I don't mind, Eggman would be mad if we leave our posts!"  
"Hello! Didn't you get it?! Dr. Eggman is the bad guy!!!"  
Sonic paused, then he shrugged saying, "Well, I knew that. Wait...he is going to kidnap Sal, is he?"  
"That's right!" yelled Jack Spicer nodding in confirmation.  
"Well...he made us musketeers, right?"  
"It was all a lie! Hello! I starred to two parodies like this before! I know that the bad guy is pretending to make us musketeers so he can get Sally when we messed up!!!"  
Sonic looks concerned. He either knew that or didn't know that. Still, even if Dr. Eggman is the bad guy, he would not run out on Sally like that. Not like a coward.  
"Look, even if it was a lie, we are musketeers. We don't run from danger. As long as we wear these uniforms, neither do we." said Sonic in determination.  
Jack Spicer paused then he said, "Yeah, you're right." Suddenly the Evil Boy Genius stripped off his uniform returning to his trademark outfit. He gets a pair of luggage as he yelled, "Every coward for himself!"  
"Jack, wait! Don't run out! We can stop Dr. Eggman together! Remember how we saved the princess?"  
Jack Spicer pauses to think. Sonic is right about that, but... "Hey, I was hiding, remember?"  
"Hiding? Look, you came back to warn me and that took courage." Sonic explains to Jack Spicer who looks at his friend sadly. "Come on. I will be right beside you. We're friends, remember?"  
Jack Spicer pauses once again. He then closes his eyes, tears in them, and looked away saying, "I'm...I'm sorry. I can't."  
"Jack..."  
"Now I'm glad I played an older Dash in 'Meet the Fentons'." Jack Spicer says to the audience before running away in fear.  
"And I thought I was fast." Sonic sighs sadly. He can't believe it. Fuzzy is gone and Jack Spicer has ran away like a coward. So much for friendship.  
Muttski whine as he rubs his head against his master's hand in hopes to comfort his sad owner. Sonic pets the dog on the head as he sighs.  
Suddenly Muttski growls angrily making Sonic asked, "Hey, what is it, boy?" Suddenly he hears some evil chuckling making him turn around. With an angry glare, the hedgehog comes face to face with his worst enemy who came out of the shadows.  
"Well, if it isn't the blue rodent AKA the last musketeer." said Dr. Eggman with an evil sneer.  
"Dr. Eggman, by the power vested in me as a musketeer, I arrest you!" yelled Sonic angrily.  
"Oh bother. Let's try another one. By the power invested in my vest, I punch you!"  
Dr. Eggman tries to clobber Sonic however, the hedgehog use his super-speed to easily dodge the hit.  
"Nice try, Eggman! But you can ever catch me!" mocked Sonic. However he ended up slipping on a patch of floor wax on the spot he moved TO. He kept on slipping until he ends up crashing into a wall knocking the hero unconscious.  
Eggman gloats, "Rather ironic given that you used to be a janitor."

Dr. Eggman laughs evilly smiling as he carries a caged Sonic into the dungeon singing mockingly.

Eggman: _**Hey, there!  
Hi, there!  
Ho, there!  
You're as welcome as can be,**_

"Geez, that is the Mickey Mouse March, Eggman." groaned Sonic in annoyance. "At least come up with something original!"  
Eggman and Sonic, still in the cage, pass by a cell that has Daffy Duck singing.

Daffy: _**Just like Cain and Abel, you pulled a sneak attack.  
I thought that we were brothers, then you stabbed me in the back.  
Betrayed. Oh boy, I'm so betrayed.**_

Eggman and Sonic leave before Daffy gets even further into the song. The villain smirks evilly as he purposely kick Sonic's cage to the bottom of the chamber making the thing landed with a THUD!  
"Oops, my bad." said Dr. Eggman in mock apology. He climbs down the ladder after Sonic. Once he reaches the bottom, he picks Sonic's cage up once more.  
"Let me go so I can humiliate and beat you like I usually do, Eggman!" yelled the hero trying to grab the villain to no prevail.  
"Oh shut up and be chained!"  
The villain released Sonic from his cage. Before the hedgehog could do anything, the mad scientist quickly put two chains on the hedgehog's arms and legs that are connected to an opposite end of the wall. As he is being chained up, Sonic ask Eggman, "What's with the duck in here?"  
Eggman answers, "Oh, that's just Daffy Duck trying to sneak in a cameo while also preparing for a certain scene if and when JusSonic ever finds the time and inspiration to tackle a "'Producers'" parody-JUST in case JusSonic tries to base it on the Broadway version or the 2005 film version BASED ON the Broadway version." The villain finish chaining up his enemy as he continued, "Anyway, this is the end for you, my fast and annoying opponent. Don't bother trying to escape! These chains will keep you from going anywhere!"  
"If you think you have me, Eggman, you're wrong! My friends will save ya!"  
"If you're talking about that momma's boy, he dumped ya!"  
Sonic cringes. The hedgehog is still hurt that Jack Spicer has abandoned him like this. He continued, "Well...there is still Fuzzy!"  
"Forget the Deli-Bob Head!" laughed the villain with a smirk. "Even as we speak, he is at the big gates learning what life is about from the Big Guy himself."  
"No...it can't be. No!"  
"Yes, yes, yes! Trust me when I say it's all for one and you are on your own!" Dr. Eggman climbs up the ladder as he continues, "Sonic, there's something your fans know perfectly. I'm talking about the ones who have read the American comic books, the ones who have watch the 'Sonic Underground' cartoon and the ones who have watch the 'Sonic X' cartoon. Those fans know that your weak point is your flaw I have mentioned when you and your friends were janitors. I'm talking about, of course, water. I hope you enjoy your trip in this water hotel. The tide is known to come in here faster than you are."  
It dawns on Sonic as he realized the horrifying truth: the chamber he is in was made to be flood with seawater and it doesn't help that he can't swim at all! He hates having that flaw!  
"Well, Sonic, since I'll follow the classic villainy theme, and leave you in a death trap, sure you can't escape that I'm not be here to witness it, despite that probably not being the wisest move...have any last request?" Eggman gives Sonic an evil grin.  
"Uh...yes...can you move me to a cell with a bathroom?" Sonic gives him a cheesy smile. "I had a lot of chili dogs for dinner and..."  
"Oh, even better! If water doesn't finish you, the gas will do it!" Eggman laughs mockingly while Sonic breaks the fourth wall.  
"And here I thought only South Park, Family Guy and The Simpsons made that kind of farting jokes."  
"See ya later, rodent." said Dr. Eggman as he mocked waving good-bye. "I got tickets to a little something which I called 'Dr. Eggman the King'. Yeah, I know it isn't the right name but it's more original that the Lion King song cliché! Oh, and by the way, I took the precaution of having two hundred of my SWAT bots guarding this prison JUST IN CASE Spicer actually develops enough of a backbone to try to come back and help you and/or if Mister Lumpkins manages, by some miracle, to escape the fate I have planned for HIM." With that, the villain heads out of the chamber to finish his big plan.  
Sonic growls angrily then sighs in defeat as he say, "If only Tails and Knuckles were in this parody. After all, they are my two closest friends in the video games." The hedgehog sighs sadly as he removes his hat that Mario gave him so long ago. The hedgehog wanted to be one, but now it is over. He drops his hat in realization...  
Sonic isn't a musketeer.

Author's note  
Poor Sonic! Jack Spicer has run off and Fuzzy is due to be kill any moment. And worst yet, Sonic is going to be killed. Who can save them now and how? More to come. Read and review, folks! Until next time, bye!


	11. Chapter 10: The Musketeers Reunite

Author's note  
All righty, two more chapters to go. The fate of the heroes is revealed. More suggestions are used. Let's do this folks!

**Chapter 10: The Musketeers Reunite**

As Sonic is waiting sadly for his watery death, on a bridge on the far side of town, Julayla smirks evilly as she is on a stone bridge that is over a rushing river. All she needs to do is to drop Fuzzy in and that's that.  
Julayla turned to the cursed beast, all chained up in irons, as she comment "Don't bother struggling. I KNOW you're EXTREMELY strong, but these chains are built to be even stronger. Anyway, this is it! The river of no return, the long day's journey to nowhere!"  
Julayla laughs sinisterly. This looks like the end of Fuzzy once Jules throws him into the river so he can drowned, a slow yet painless death. However, despite the face that he is facing his obvious doom, the musketeers did not pay any attention. In fact...all he's doing is staring at Fuzzy with a silly smile.  
"Shucks, she is cute." said Fuzzy blushing madly with pink hearts in his eyes. This girl may be evil but she is beyond beautiful. "Gosh, your voice is sure beautiful.  
"Huh?" asked Julayla as she stops laughing and giving Fuzzy a confused look. The beast is going to be killed and yet he acted like he is in love with her? Of course, Fuzzy, despite being chained up all over, step forward to the girl with a romantic grin as he begins to sing.

Fuzzy: _**Your chains of love,  
Now hold me tight.  
Your bovine beauty makes my heart take flight!**_

Julayla groans as she rolls her eyes in annoyance. Just what is this Deli-Bob Head trying to do? Win her over?

Julayka: _**You will not change  
My minds one smidge.  
I'm going to drop you SCREAMING off this bridge!**_

The girl has thrown Fuzzy off the bridge hoping that would be the end of him. However, that is not the case here.  
"Gosh, Jules, alright I call you that? You drive me plum crazy!" said Fuzzy goofily as he gets his chains off, causing them to wrap around the girl saving himself in time. Suddenly the cursed beast pulled Julayla into a dip making her look at the guy helplessly.  
To makes things more weird, a chorus of chibi-Julaylas is singing in her head.

Chorus: _**His love so sweet,  
His love so blind…**_

Julayla: _**Poor boy…**_

Chorus: _**You have to kill him,  
Or you're change your mind.  
So say farewell to the doof!**_

Julayla smirks evilly at the love-struck musketeers as she continues singing.

Julayla: _**Farewell!**_

Chorus: _**'Cause it's your duty that he takes the plunge!**_

Julayla managed to get herself freed from the chains and takes an anvil out. Tying the cursed beast to the anvil with more chains, the girl then pushed Fuzzy off the bridge. To her surprise, Fuzzy is bungee jumping since the anvil is still on the bridge. Just as Julayla tries to push the anvil off, Fuzzy continues singing to her romantically.

Fuzzy: _**My Saiyan miss,  
You charm my soul.  
You leave me utterly beyond control!**_

Julayla looks confused, wondering what the else Fuzzy is doing now. Still she couldn't help but listen as the musketeer continues to sing to her.

_**Call me a goof,  
But one thing's clear.  
Your melodious voices are music to our ears!**_

This works. Julayla suddenly sight enchantingly, with pink hearts in her eyes. Its official: the 'evil' girl is falling for this guy. The little Julaylas sang into the real one's ears.

Chorus: _**He's no Einstein!  
He's not really smart…**_

Julayla: _**And yet he's touched my like girl-heart!**_

The girl smiles lovingly at the cursed beast she begins to love as Julayla pulled Fuzzy up to her.

_**He loves my voice…  
My female-like gaze…  
His numbskull chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm,**_

The girl of course sang so loudly that her voice suddenly make the full moon to break in the sky,

_**Has set my heeeeeeeeeaaart…  
ABLAZE!!**_

Julayla and Fuzzy grins as their lips meet making a big kiss. Thanks to this romantic moment, the girl isn't on the bad side anymore.  
Suddenly some crumbling sounds are heardas the bridge's edge is about to break thanks to the weight of Fuzzy and the anvil. Fuzzy yelps as he said, "D'oh!"  
The edge soon breaks as Fuzzy and the anvil fall off. Julayla, alarmed, grabs the chains, tied them around the stand of the bridge and jumped down. The cursed beast keep falling but he stops and ending up hanging. Julayla landed on the anvil that stopped falling as well and grabs the cursed beast.  
"We have no more time. Your friend Sonic is in big danger!" said Julayla concern since she knew of her now former boss's wicked plan.  
"Aw, don't be silly. He's not, he's a musketeer! You're being a Freak Girl." said Fuzzy assuring the girl he loves.  
"I will ignore that since it's partly true."  
Suddenly more crumbling sounds are heard making them both look up. The stand is losing its footing from the bridge and is about to be broken off.  
"D'OH!" yelled Fuzzy and Julayla at once as the stand breaks off making them both fall again.  
Of course, fate, in an ironic way, decides to jump in at that moment. Jack Spicer, ashamed that he has abandoned his friend when he needs him, is leaving town out in a rowboat.  
"Musketeer, yeah right." scoffed Jack Spicer with a frown. "The day I become a musketeer if a Deli-Bob Head or a Freak Girl drops from the sky."  
"DON'T CALL US THAT!" Jack Spicer looks up to see a familiar cursed beast and a girl falling...right at him!  
"Mommy."" whined Jack Spicer. He tried to row faster...but one crash later and all three is in the river.

Back at the chamber, Sonic finds himself in big trouble. The tide is coming in fast as water came into the chamber beginning to fill up. He groans. What a bad time to not be able to swim!  
Sonic tries to escape but the chains are holding his arms and legs back. Even trying to break freed didn't work too well. He fell to the ground into a puddle, wet but okay. The hedgehog sighs in defeat. His end is about to come very soon.

Once the three got out of the rivers, Julayla explained to Fuzzy and Jack Spicer about what is happening to Sonic. In determination, the cursed beast grabs Jack Spicer and carries him to the dungeon with Muttski (who managed to get away from Dr. Eggman) leading him there.  
"Hang on, Sonic! We're coming!" yelled Fuzzy in determination.  
"Let me go, you Deli-Bob Head! Let me go!" yelled Jack Spicer angrily as he tries to get out of the furry musketeer's grip.  
Soon the heroes have reached a beach that has a rowboat near a dock. As Fuzzy takes a look, he and Jack Spicer spies a fortress on a small isle nearby. That is where the villain is going to kill Sonic at!  
"AHHH!" yelped Jack Spicer horrified as Fuzzy puts the Evil Boy Genius into the boy. "No, no, NO! Dr. Eggman is going to kill us!"  
"Forget that baldy!" snapped Fuzzy determination. "Sonic is one of our best friends and we got to save his hedgehog behind! It's all for one and all for one!" The Evil Boy Genius looks shocked and amazed. In all his years of knowing Fuzzy, the cursed beast never for once made any sense. "Yeah, it's the most evilest most hideous house of evil in Toon Paris, France, but we're going in there anyway, right?"  
Jack Spicer took a look at his friend points at the fortress. Lightning struck making a rather evil looking face by the shores. The boy's pupils shrunk into his head as he screams while jumping out of the boat.  
"NO WAY I'M GETTING IN THERE!" Jack Spicer screams in fear and takes something out from his jacket. "Good thing I brought this prop from my show. CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"  
Jack Spicer uses the magical item to shrink to bug size, and then runs to hide behind a mushroom, sobbing and whimpering the whole time and Fuzzy giving him a sad and worried look.  
"Aw geez. Is this the end of the musketeers?" asked Fuzzy worried. Suddenly two voices yelled, or in this case sang, from out of nowhere.

Voices: _**THIS IS THE END!!!"**_

Fuzzy and Muttski yelps, getting scared as they held onto each other. Of course, they soon calm down as they see who the voices are. It's Danny and June half-singing and half-shouting while on their instruments. Danny points at Jack Spicer angrily as he sings.

Danny: _**This is the end!!**_

June: _**That Jack Spicer left poor Sonic the Hedgehog out to drown!**_

Jack Spicer cringes as he hears the singing but kept to where he's at.

Danny: _**He left him drown!**_

June: _**And Fuzzy trusted him, but Jack Spicer just lets him down!**_

Both: _**He let him down!!**_

Danny: _**We all berate him,  
Because we hate him!!**_

Upon hearing that, Jack Spicer looks very annoyed by what Danny and June are saying. They are mocking and berating him, and all because they declared him...well, just listen!

June: _**He's a traitor, vacillators!  
He's lousy second raters!**_

Danny: _**Mangy doward!**_

June: _**That doesn't make sense!**_

Danny: _**But look at him!  
He's just a coward!**_

June: _**Jack Spicer's destiny has soured!**_

Both: _**It is the END!!**_

"SHUT UP!!!!" Suddenly the Evil Boy Genius went back to normal and grabs the two's instruments smashing them into pieces. Danny and June smirks secret smiles. Their plan to get Jack Spicer fired up enough to come back and help Sonic and Fuzzy has work.  
"Very good. I guess I owe you a date." giggled June in amusement.  
"Oh yeah." said Danny as he secretly high five his girlfriend.  
Jack Spicer snap, "Well, I don't see either of YOU TWO super-hero types racing to the rescue, you blasted hypocrites."  
June comments, "Hey, we aren't the heroes of this parody. However, we WILL come along to keep the SWAT bots off of your and Fuzzy's backs while YOU focus on the rescue."  
Jack Spicer nods and says, "Deal" He then activates his heli-pack to fly back to Fuzzy as the cursed beast was rowing both himself and Muttski to the island. Danny grabs June as he and the Te Xuan Ze flies both himself and the girl to the boat as well.  
"Hey, wait for us, fuzzball!" Fuzzy looks up. To his surprise, he sees Jack Spicer, Danny, and June!  
"Jack!" laughed Fuzzy as the three landed in the rowboat. The cursed beast hugs his friend, happy that the Evil Boy Genius has decided to help out. After that song, Jack Spicer is not a coward anymore, not as long as he got his friends. Together, they can accomplish anything.  
Once Fuzzy lets go, the Evil Boy Genius rips his trademark clothes off revealing his musketeer uniform underneath. Taking out his lightsaber, he said, "Well, don't stand there! We got a hedgehog to save!"  
Fuzzy smiles but looks puzzled as he spots Danny and June smiling. He asked, "Uh...why are they here? The narrator in the actual movie didn't come along."  
"Newsflash. There are a lots of SWAT bots guarding the prison. We will make sure they stay off your back while you get Danny back, okay?" said June with a smile.  
"Plus, we wanted to be in on the action!" said Danny in determination.  
"Oh, okay." said Fuzzy with a nod. Danny flies off, grabs the boat, and begins to speed the boat to the isle.  
"Hey, thanks for the song, you two. I appreciated it." The Evil Boy Genius said to Danny and June who smiled at them. Jack then gets a call on his cell phone and he answered it, "Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm just wondering where my money is." Stewie's voice came on the other end. He seems to demand than asking.  
"Don't worry, you'd get it."

Sonic tries his best to get to the surface as the cell is halfway filled by now. He tries to get away but it is no use. His flaw of water is still making things difficult and he is still chained up.  
"Oh man," groaned Sonic as he looks into the sky. "Jack, Fuzzy, if you're up there, I will be joining you soon..." Soon the hedgehog fell unconscious.  
Suddenly Jack Spicer and Fuzzy jumps into the water-filled chamber (Danny and June are outside fighting the SWAT bots, keeping them busy). Seeing their unconscious hedgehog friend chained up, the two swam down to the chains and begins to pull on them. No dice, it won't budge.  
"D'oh!" groaned Fuzzy in annoyance.  
Then Jack Spicer said, "I think you watch 'The Simpsons' too often".  
"So blame me if Jules made me say that in her fan-fics."  
The two kept on trying to free Sonic. Fuzzy is having a great deal of difficult because, despite his strength, these ARE well-made chains. It looks like all is lost.  
Then Jack Spicer SILENTLY thinks to himself, "Why didn't I think of it before? These ARE Keyblades, after all, NOT conventional swords." He then fires off an energy blast from his weapon that hits the stone holding Sonic's chain to the wall and shatters said stone.

"Sonic? Sonic?"  
Sonic opens his eyes slowly waking up. He sees two familiar figures, as well as a dog, looking at him as one of them said, "Ay, I think he's waking up!"  
Sonic spits out the water as he wakes up fully. He looks around. To his surprise, he is out of the chamber. He is safe. Jack Spicer and Fuzzy has saved him...wait.  
"Fuzzy?! Jack," Sonic said with a gasp, surprised to see the two friends he thought he would never he would never see again. Smiling widely, the hedgehog hugs his friends happily as Sonic exclaimed, "Way past cool! But I thought you were goners!"  
"Aw, shucks. Me, leave without ya," Fuzzy asked with a chuckle.  
"Come on. Even I of all people know better." said Jack Spicer in amusement.  
"Jack! You came back!" said Sonic in happiness. Jack Spicer didn't turn his back on him after all!"  
"Hey, what kind of friend I am to leave ya like that? Okay, it took some convincing, but I did come back." Jack Spicer takes out a familiar lucky musketeer hat. "Now put this thing back on! Sally is in danger and needs our help!"  
Although Sonic takes the hat back, he shakes his head sadly as he said, "Forget it. We are not musketeers."  
"Ay! Not musketeers?!" yelled Fuzzy in annoyance. "Now lookee here, fast boy. Sure, Jack Spicer is no Brave Heart Lion. Sure you can't stop even for a wall. And sure I ain't the smartest Lumpkins in the bunch. But I do know one thing: all we got to do is stick together as a team..."  
"And we can do anything." said Jack Spicer in agreement.  
Sonic pauses and smile. His friends are right. As the hedgehog puts his hat on, he declared, "And not Eggman or any creep will stop us now!"  
The three musketeers joined hands and nodded while Muttski barks happily. The time has come to show the villains what they got.  
"Come on! We got a princess to save, musketeers!" said Sonic in determination.  
Jack Spicer said, "Wait a minute, Sonic. You're going to save your girlfriend, who is also a princess, by fighting your archenemy who want to be a king; are you sure your real name isn't Super Mario?  
Then, Sonic laugh nervously and said, "Okay. I must admit I have some commons characteristics with my long-time video games rival. Plus, he's the guy who gave me the hat, remember?"  
"Oh." Jack Spicer gets a call on his cell phone, making him answer it once again. "Hello?"  
"Where's my money?!" yelled Stewie's voice impatiently. He seems like he doesn't want to wait.  
"Later, ok? This is not the time!"  
Jack Spicer hangs up. Then Sonic gets a call on his cell phone making him answer it. A different voice is on the line.  
"Uh hi, listen to me, you should pay him back on he will kill you." said Brian Griffin's voice in concern.  
"What can that brat do?" asked Jack Spicer rolling his eyes as he heard that.  
"OK, just trying to warn ya, it's your funeral."

Author's note  
Okay, awkward eh? The final battle occurred in the last chapter as Sonic and his friends fight to save Princess Sally from Dr. Eggman. Can they do it? The final chapter is coming soon so don't miss it! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 11: Musketeers vs Villains

Author's note  
Okay, folks, this is it. The final chapter and showdown. It's all for one and more for everyone else! Actually, DarkMagicianmon, I won't let Stewie beat up Jack Spicer. That ain't a suggestion anyway.

And no, pachysam, I am NOT doing those stories you suggest me to do. They are not my cup of tea and plus I am NOT interested.

Anyway, it's time to finish this baby up, as well as announce my next solo story at the end.

**Chapter 11: Musketeers vs. Villains**

The heroes quickly ride as fast as they can trying to get to the opera.  
"Come on, Fuzzy!" yelled Sonic as he is riding on a horse.  
"Right behind ya!" yelled Fuzzy as he rides on as well.  
"Yeah, I'm right behind ya...literally!" exclaimed Jack Spicer.  
Jack Spicer is right because the three heroes are all riding on one horse. Despite the fact that so their weight may break the horse's back, they have no time to deal with that problem. They got to stop Dr. Eggman's plan!

At the opera house, the opera is about to stop as everyone everywhere have arrived to see the show. A royal carriage circled around the place. Sally, Rika, and Renamon are in it. Once the carriage stop, they got out and headed onto a carpet that goes into the theater itself.  
"Hey, look, there's one of the singers reheasing." Sally points at a bald, short man wearing a viking helmet and armor, practicing a little singing.  
"Kill the wabbit...kill the wabbit..." The man sang.  
The singing is interrupted by Speedy Gonzales, who appears out of nowhere and taps the singer.  
"Excuse mee, Meester Fudd, but that opera ees next week." The mouse says with his usual Latin accent.  
"Oh, weally? And I pulished the awmor yesterday," Elmer groans in annoyance and leaves while Speedy shrugs and bows at the coming princess and her companions.  
"Good eevening, Señoritas. Sorree I have to go, but my cameo ends here. Andale, andale, arriba, arriba," The mouse then dashes away while the females shrug and continue with the story.  
The three sees five greeters bowing respectfully as they said, "Greetings, Princess Sally.  
As the girls and Digimon goes into the theater, Sally say, "That's odd."  
Rika comments, "I know what you mean. Those guys look WAY too familiar."  
Sally comments back, "Oh, I know who they are. They're the weasels that kidnapped us earlier. What's odd is that all five of them are right here. I would have thought that one of them would be disguised as me."  
As the girls and Digimon enter the house and in a secluded corridor, they heard some evil laughing. Alarmed, the three sees a familiar figure waiting for him.  
"Dr. Eggman?!" asked Sally surprised. Just then they heard evil smirking and turn. Sure enough, Sally was right about before as the weasels are smirking while behind them. The princess knew something is very VERY wrong. "Where my bodyguards?!"  
Dr. Eggman pulls a bag from out of nowhere and threw the girls in there remarking evilly, "Sorry, princess, but I will be your bodyguard tonight!" The villain laughs as he pokes the bag tauntingly.  
"Let them go!" yelled Renamon as she jumps to attack the villain. Suddenly Wise Guy uses a digital freeze that frozen the Digimon in mid-air.  
"That will keep her frozen temporarily for six hours." said Wise Guy evilly.  
Sally pokes her head out of the bag yelling, "I knew you are up to no good! What are you up to?!"  
"If you knew I was up to no good, you shoulda stop me before. That is your mistake. And what am I up to? Check this out!" The villain pulls aside a red curtain. To Sally's shock, standing there is...herself? No, the princess took a closer look. It is a more realistic-looking robot duplicate of Sally.  
Sally comments, "I thought you were supposed to have one of the weasels in a lame-looking disguise acting as the substitute."  
Eggman admit, "In the actual movie, yes, but, given my scientific skills and interest in robotics, using a robot duplicate of the Princess was MUCH more in-character for me."  
Sally, upset, screams but the villain pushes the squirrel's head back into the sage and tying the mouth of it. Dr. Eggman then tossed the girls into a treasure chest before grabbing the still frozen Renamon from mid-air and tossing her into the treasure chest before closing it.  
"Good thing that thing is Digimon proof. Get them out of here!" Dr. Eggman ordered evilly as the Toon Patrol salute, taking the treasure chest away. It looks like the villain's plan will work. No one can stop him now!

In the theater, everyone is getting seated. Stitch, Angel and their kids; as well as Leroy, Devil and THEIR kids; are among those taking their seats. As they are getting seated, Hannibal; the oldest of Leroy's kids; could comment, "It may not be Pagliacci, but I DO love a good opera."  
In the royal balcony, Dr. Eggman and the Sally robot have arrived to take their seats. Smirking evilly, the villain whispered to the robot, "You're on!"  
The robot thumbs-up her creator and puts on a powder pad, powdering her nose. The villain rolls his eyes.  
"Ahem..." said the Sally robot clearing her throat. She takes out a big, and I mean BIG horn, and blows through it. Everyone in theater yelped in alarm as they cover their ears. Once it stops, they looked up to see Sally, or someone they thought was the princess as she said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have decided that all this royal ruling of the kingdom is too much work for a dedicate flower like me." Dr. Eggman rolls his eyes as the robot continues, "Therefore, it's time Toon Paris, France gets a new king...King Dr. Eggman!"  
Everyone gasps in horror as the villain smiles madly while pulling a rope nearby. A giant poster that has him, of all people, wearing a crown drops as it said 'Please Welcome Your New King Dr. Eggman!' Next, the villain removes his outfit as he is now wearing a purple cloak, red velvet clothing, and a big gold crown on his head.  
"Noooooo! Why, oh why?!" yelled Carl the Cockroach Wizard in alarm.  
"You mean why Dr. Eggman is the new king?" Yuck asked the cockroach.  
"No, I mean why I wasn't referenced to be starring in a parody like this."  
"All right! I did it, ma!" laughed Dr. Eggman evilly as he is now holding a scepter. "I now ruled all of Toon Paris, France!!!! Well, whatcha all doing staring?! Let's watch this opera!"  
The audience tried to do that, though still uneasy of the fact that a villain is now the king of Toon Paris, France. They applaud as the maestro appears behind a stand. However, if anyone were to take a closer look, they would see that the maestro is none other than Danny himself!  
The halfa winks at one person in the orchestra: June. The Te Xuan Ze picks up a violin as she plans to play it.  
Before he could begin, Danny notices Axel, Ash, Bowser in the seats.  
"So what are you three doing here?" Danny asked the three quietly, pretending to be looking for the conductor stick.  
"My girlfriend Ami wanted me to take her to this." Ash answered looking bored.  
"Really."  
"Good thing I got this I-Pod to listen to."  
"That's really smooth, but you don't need that. There's going to be some action." Axel said with a smirk.  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked the Nobody curiously.  
"This is where the final battle in the JusSonic musketeer battle takes place." Danny responded to the boy.  
"Yea, that's why we are here, for the action." said Bowser as he sits back ready to relax.  
"Oh right, how could I forget that? I was in a musketeer story too." said Ash remembering.  
"By the way, in 'Imaginary Friend of Toonre Dame', when you got capture, did you get out?" Danny asked the three curiously since he himself was in the said fic.  
"Well, thanks to our friend Ben 10 and Shadow, we got out."  
"We were put in magic proof cage, but since Ben can turn into a bunch of aliens, he went Four Arms and busted the cages." Bowser recalled.  
"And Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport us out of there." Axel added.  
Danny nodded and decides to get back to the fic before the audience gets impatient. Finding the conductor stick, he taps it on the stand making the curtains pulled open. The opera and the showdown is about to begin.

Outside, our heroes have finally arrived along with Muttski. They got off their horse and run into the place. The horse groans as its back went back into place. His riders are really heavy!  
Inside the opera house, Muttski sniffs around in hopes to find girls. He caught their scent and runs to the backstage.  
"All right, Muttski. Let's go find Sal!" yelled Sonic as he, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy follows the dog.  
While the actors, including Yin, Cosmo (Sonic X), Red, Belladonna, Yumi, Frita, Shoe, and Gigi were singing and performing, no one noticed five certain weasels backstage taking a treasure chest holding the trapped Sally, Rika, and still frozen Renamon away. However, before they could get to the exit, the weasels stops as a familiar dog appears blocking and growling at them.  
"Back off, mutt, before I make a hot dog out of ya!" Wise Guy snapped waving a gun at the dog.  
The heroes soon arrived behind the pet. Jack Spicer see the weasels carrying the chest and comment, "I've got an idea, guys."  
Sonic then replies, "I hope it isn't to-"  
Jack Spicer stops him and says, "Nah. We're PAST that part of the parody. I just thought of a diversionary tactic that just might work on those weasels." Suddenly he changes into the outfit of a uniformed delivery person and calling out "Double Candygram for Stupid and Psycho Weasels. Double Candygram for Stupid and Psycho Weasels. Hey, you Stupid and Psycho Weasels?"  
"Uh...yeah." said Stupid and Psycho Weasels at once puzzled.  
"Sign here." said the Evil Boy Genius holding a clipboard.  
As the weasels sign and accept the candy, Jack Spicer sneaks back to Sonic, Fuzzy and Muttski, Sonic asking, "I thought you already used the candygram gag in that 'Emperor's New Groove' parody."  
Jack Spicer then answers back (as he's changing back into his Musketeer uniform), "Yeah, but there are three main differences here. First, I wasn't disguised as a delivery boy for THAT candygram gag. Second, this was a two-for-one deal. Third, THOSE candies won't explode. Instead, I laced them with mega-hot chili peppers." The three heroes and their dog hear an explosion. Jack Spicer then says, "Okay, so I was HALF-lying. Those candies ARE laced with mega-hot chili peppers, but also with nitro, so they still explode, but not until AFTER they're eaten."  
The Musketeers then confront their quarry (Stupid and Psycho dancing around frantically looking for water and the other three weasels blackened from the flame breath blast released when Stupid and Psycho bit into the candies) in the manner of the original script.  
"All right! Where is the princess?" Sonic demanded in determination.  
Muttski took another sniff and points at the chest the weasels, whose recovered, are still holding. Jack Spicer pats the dog on the head as he said, "Good work, Muttski."  
Hearing some voices, Sally and Rika look through the lock of the chest. To the princess's happiness, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy are outside.  
"The musketeers! They came to save us!" said Sally happily.  
"Oh great. I feel safe already." said Rika sarcastically.  
"Not to worry, Sal, we get you out!" Sonic called to the princess. Turning to the baddies, he demanded, "Okay drop them!"  
"Si, very well, if you insist." said Greasy evilly as he and the weasels drop the chest...literally. The girls yelp from inside while their captors get their weapons out, ready to do battle.  
Sonic say, "Setting the stage for a heroes parade!" The weasels thus charged at our heroes and begin to battle. The weapons clash as if in a battle of the titans. Muttski barks as he jumps in freaking out Stupid as he runs around to avoid being bit.  
During the fight, Fuzzy fire off a Keyblade blast that seems to go WAY wild, but, instead, hits a rope holding up huge sandbags that are directly over the five weasels. The sandbag hits the weasels. They got up, dizzy but still conscious.

Unaware of what's going on, Dr. Eggman was in the box seat sleeping like a baby...a big fat ugly baby. The fake Sally robot looks at the stage and sees something that alarms her. The Toon Patrol as well as the musketeers are fighting behind one of the prop on the stage.  
"Master, we have a problem." The robot said poking her master on the shoulder.  
"What?! I swear I didn't I stabbed you in the back!" yelled Dr. Eggman waking up in alarm. The villain blinks his eyes and finally noticed the action on stage...except it isn't the acting action! "That cursed hedgehog and his friends?! AHHH! Get the princess now!!!"  
"Yes, master."  
Once the first act is done, the actors left taking the props with them. Both the moment they do, the audience looks surprised as they see more action on the stage: the musketeers fighting the bad guys.  
"Finally, this opera got better." said Red the cat evilly as he smokes a cigar using his fire to light it.  
As Stitch is watching the play (and the battle between Sonic, Jack, Fuzzy and the weasels), he quietly comment, "This is WAY too familiar."  
Angel quietly points out that, "You're obviously thinking back to when you, Scooby and Courage were cast as Pluto in No Limit 5's Three Musketeers parody."  
"How dare you kidnap the princess," Sonic comments angrily at the bad guys. "Nobody makes off with the princess as long as Sonic, Jack and Fuzzy are on the job."  
Fuzzy comment, "That robot duplicate of the princess is making off with the real McCoy."  
Sure enough, Sonic looks and sees the robot duplicate of Sally taking the chest away. The hedgehog yelled, "After that faker!"  
The robot Sally yelps as she tries to go faster but Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy tackled the robot and beat the crud out of the faker. Soon the robot is nothing more than a mess on the floor. The heroes dragged the chest and ran up a stage platform with the Toon Patrol in pursuit.

Back on stage, Barty Karkaroff was singing the _Major-General's Song_ while the musketeers run up a pair of stairs rushing past the singing experiment. However the run came to a stop as they ran out of stairs. They don't give up that easily as they see a moon prop tied to a rope nearby.  
Fuzzy jumped on the moon allowing his friends to throw him the chest which he caught. The hedgehog and Evil Boy Genius jumped onto the moon prop. However their weight proves too much for the prop to handle as it send them falling down to the stage.  
Dr. Eggman growls angrily as he watches the fight from inside the box. He has to do everything around here! The villain sees a sun prop near the box rolling upward while the moon came down. The mad scientist jumps onto the sun and uses his repaired robotic leg to stop the rope bringing the musketeers' ride to a halt causing the moon prop to stop near the sun prop Dr. Eggman is on.  
With an evil smirk, Dr. Eggman grabs the chest but the heroes pull it back. Both heroes and villain play an intense game of tug of war as they keep trying to get the chest away from the other. The audience's heads shifted left and right as they watch the fight over the stage. This is more better than an opera.  
During the fight, the heroes managed to get the chest back but they dropped it sending it falling to the ground.  
"Way past uncool!" yelped Sonic in alarm as he jumps off the moon onto the stairs and run down as fast as he could.  
The chest continues falling to the stage as Barty sees it coming towards him. Without missing a note in his song, he got out of the way in the nick of time. Of course, Sonic arrives at where he's at yelling, "I got it!"  
BOOM! He got it. The chest fell onto the hedgehog nearly squashing him flat. Luckily, the girls are safe inside the chest.  
Coming out from under the chest, the hedgehog begins work on freeing the girls. Sonic tried using his buzzsaw-spin maneuver on the trunk holding Sally and Rika, only to find that Eggman made the trunk too durable for that. Sonic's efforts to open the trunk holding Sally and Rika include heat and cold spells from the Keyblade (though the trunk still proves durable enough to take it).  
"This is just great." complained Sonic in annoyance. Dr. Eggman has thought of everything.  
A ticked off Dr. Eggman looks angry at this scene. He has had enough! The villain released the rope resulting in the sun prop with him on it to fall towards the stage while the moon prop with Jack Spicer and Fuzzy on it flies upwards. To make matters worst, the Toon Patrol are waiting for them as the villains jump onto the prop planning to take Jack Spicer and Fuzzy out, and not to a meal.  
Once the sun prop reach the bottom, Dr. Eggman jumped off it and cut the rope. As a result, the moon that the musketeers and the bad guys are on it fell down towards the stage very fast. A crash occurred and all that's seems to be left is a big hole in center stage.  
"Two down." said Dr. Eggman angrily as he gets a sword out. He obviously doesn't care what happened to the Toon Patrol as long as he gets his revenge. "One pesty hedgehog to go..."  
"Relax, Sal, I'd get ya out." said Sonic as he begins work on using his Keyblade to unlock the chest. Sally takes a peek out through the lock to see how he's doing. She gasps as a familiar shadow appears behind her blue hero.  
"Sonic, look out!" yelled Sally in alarm.  
Sonic turns and sees his enemy's sword pointing at him. The villain snarled, "This comes to an end, my rodent foe! You and me, mano y hedgehogo!"  
"Come on, you didn't make words up because you like me," mocked Sonic with a smirk.  
The audience gasped in concern and excitements while the singers and actors abandoned the stage, not wanting to get caught up in this. Danny, looking excited, flips through some pages quickly. He finds the perfect music for the fight and taps the stand. The orchestra begins the fight music.  
Dr. Eggman laughs evilly as his sword clashes with that of his enemy's Keyblade. It looks like an intense sword fighting between the two titans. Although Sonic is fast with his Keyblade, Dr. Eggman was fast with the blocking.  
The villain yelps as Sonic spin dashes into Dr. Eggman knocking him back. He growls, "Very impressive, but you are no musketeer!"  
"Impressive coming from a talking egg." joked Sonic with a smirk.  
"Silence!"  
Dr. Eggman swipes his sword at Sonic but the hedgehog dodges and makes a quick slash, knocking the villain's sword out of the way.  
"Ha ha!" laughed Sonic pointing his Keyblade at the weaponless fiend.  
"Ha, ho!" remarked Dr. Eggman with an evil smirk as he suddenly puts his foot on the Keyblade getting it trapped onto the ground. He smirks evilly as he watch his enemy try to get the Keyblade free to no prevail.  
"Uh oh..."  
Dr. Eggman then punched Sonic sending him to the ground hard. The audience gasps in shock. The heroes are losing! As Sonic tries to get up, Dr. Eggman steps on his chest pushing him back to the ground while pointing his sword at the hero's neck.  
"It's over, rodent. No one can help you now." mocked Dr. Eggman sinisterly. This is it, it's all over. Dr. Eggman is sure to win now. That is until Sonic spots two figures coming out of the hole in the stage. The villain didn't notice them as he continued, "Once you are gone, I will dispose of that princess once and for all!"  
Sonic made a smirk for coming out of the stage are Jack Spicer and Fuzzy. They are okay. The Evil Boy Genius winked at the hedgehog while Fuzzy rolls up a sleeve preparing to attack on certain egg-like villain.  
"Wanna bet?" said Sonic confidentially.  
"Come on! Why should I bet? I already won!" laughed Dr. Eggman evilly.  
"Yeah, the biggest moron of the year contest!" yelled Jack Spicer as he hits Dr. Eggman's crown on his head causing it to go down further. The villain yelps as he tries to get free himself from the crown. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer and Fuzzy help their hedgehog friend up and return the Keyblade to him. Sonic smiles as he held his Keyblade ready.  
"All right, guys, ready to scramble this head?" Sonic asked the two as Dr. Eggman finally got the crown off.  
"All for one and one for all!" exclaimed the heroes as they got their weapons out. Dr. Eggman yelps in horror. This doesn't look good.  
"How's this for a momma's boy?!" yelled Jack Spicer as he pokes the villain in the eyes making him yelp preventing him from seeing. "And how's this for someone less smarter than you?!" The Evil Boy Genius then whacks the villain with his lightsaber making Dr. Eggman yelp in more pain.  
"How's this for an idiotic Deli-Bob Head?!" snapped Fuzzy as he punch the villain right in the gut making him kneel in even more pain.  
"And you know what I just found out?" Sonic asked wiht a smile. "I can control my speed the moment I remain focus. And thanks to my friends helping me, I can so do it! Oh, and BTW, I am not a rodent. Hedgehogs are related to aardvarks and shrews!"  
"Mommy..." Dr. Eggman whined as the heroes are ganging up on him. A few punches, kicks, Keyblade attacks, etc. later and the villain finds himself seeing better days. "I hate that hedgehog and his friends." Soon he collapses to the floor, defeated and unconscious.  
The audience cheers wildly. The musketeers did it! They have saved the day! Sonic uses the Keyblade to unlock the chest Sally, Rika, and the once again conscious Renamon (turns out Wise Guy's attack was for one hour, not six) are in. Once the chest is opened, Sally smiles lovingly at her true love.  
"Aw..." said the audience with smiles. Sonic takes Sally's hands into his as they look into each other's eyes.  
Fuzzy looks into the audience and smiles as he sees his own girl, Julayla, arriving. The girl runs onto the stage and takes her love's hands, resulting in the two smiling at one another.  
Jack Spicer, feeling left out, looks at Rika and gave an awkward smile. He was hoping that after this...before he could think anymore however, the lady in waiting grabs the boy, puts him in a dip, and kissed him wildly.  
"Rika? Are you kissing a commoner?" Sally asked quirking an amused eyebrow at the one who scold her for wanting to date someone outside of royalty earlier.  
"I am confused. At first you called him a dork, am I right?" Renamon asked the girl confused.  
"Yes." said RIka with a smile.  
"But now you like him now?"  
"So what?"  
"So you like him despite that he is a dork." said Renamon still confused.  
"He may be a dork but he's my dork." said Rika giggling before going back to kissing the Evil Boy Genius.  
"I never understand humans."  
Pikachu and Momo come by as the former said in clear English, "Well if you ask me, you just got to go with the flow. Best to ignore it, because if you try to understand it, you'd just end up more confused."  
"I agree, take Katara and Zuko, Katara seems like a nice girl and Zuko is a bad psycho who wanted to capture the Avatar. But now Zuko is now trying to be his friend and Katara seems to have anger issues right now." Momo explained with a nod.  
"Oh whatever." said Sally giggling as she turns to Sonic. Everyone cheers wildly as the hedgehog and princess kissed each other lovingly.  
"Now that's how you do an ending." said Danny grinning and laughs as his girlfriend June came up and kissed him, "Especially for us narrators."

The next day, Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy is on the front porch that overlooked the training ground for all musketeers. All of them, including Muttski and Julayla, are watching as the ceremony is about to begin.  
"Well everything turns out all right." said Sonic with a smile.  
"Yep." said Jack Spicer in agreement.  
"I agree, but still there is something I believe I forgot." said Fuzzy puzzled trying to think about what it could be.  
Whatever, probably wasn't important."  
A loud sound like that of a T-Rex roar from Jurassic Park is heard alarming everyone.  
"What is that?" asked Rika looking scared.  
Sonic look outside as he said in alarm, "Guys?"  
"Uh-oh." Fuzzy yelped as he saw what it is.  
"What is it...oh you got to be kidding me!" yelled Jack Spicer in shock and disbelief.  
A very very large Hooktail is running towards the castle with Stewie on it, the angry baby yelling, GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!!"  
As those on the ground yelped and runs out of the way as Hooktail gets closer to the castle preparing to attack, Sally comment, "Fortunately, after I got back to the palace, I was able to have access to the royal treasury. This time I DO have enough to cover the bill." The princess then hands Stewie the $25 he is owed PLUS a $25 bonus for the time and effort he put into trying to get it back. Satisfied, the baby left on Hooktail.  
"Hey thanks for covering the debt, Sal." Sonic said in relief.  
Sally comment, "Well, I DID owe you and your friends for saving me and Rika twice in this parody (AND I ALSO owe you for saving my bacon in JusSonic's 'Aristocats' parody), I figured this was the least I could do."  
After everyone calm down and returns to the ground, the ceremony finally begins as Rika, calm down herself, gave a sword to Sally. The ceremony is to make Sonic and his friends true musketeers this time.  
"Please kneel." Sally requested. Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy takes their hats off and kneel down. As she knights them, Sally said with a smile, "I dub thee...Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy all royal musketeers!"  
The friends smiled as the musketeers cheer. Muttski bursts into tears. It has been done! Sonic and his friends are finally true musketeers. And not just true musketeers, but heroes of Toon Paris, France!  
Smiling, the new official musketeers take their weapons out as Sonic said, "Well guys? All for one..."  
"And one for all!" yelled Jack Spicer, Fuzzy and the royal musketeers at once excited. They all tossed their hats into the air cheering.  
"They did it!" laughed Danny as he and June jump into the air with smiled.  
"Thanks to their adventure, the heroes have learned the musketeer creed and their dream have come true." said June happily.  
"You know what this means?"  
"One more song!" yelled Danny and June excited.  
With a smile, everyone's favorite hedgehog lead the song and dance as he stand in the royal musketeers' symbol that was formed by the other musketeers on the ground. They sang one more song.

Sonic: _**All for one, hey!**_

Jack Spicer and Fuzzy: _**All for one and one for all!**_

All: _**Musketeers sing,  
And all for one, and one for all,  
And all for one, and one for all,  
And all for one and ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!**_

Once the song is over, the musketeers, even our heroes, bow their hats down. Sonic, Jack Spicer, and Fuzzy are musketeers at all, their dream have come true, thanks to the help of their friendship and teamwork. They will never forget that again as long as they lived.

As for our villain, Dr. Eggman is in jail, him being sentenced for 20 years for treason, kidnapping, and everything too numerous to mention.  
"This is humiliating, beaten by those freaks. Well can't get any worst." mumbled Dr. Eggman in annoyance.  
He spoke too soon as Kimiko and the Mew Mews walked in and beat him up, Kimiko yelling, "THAT'S FOR YESTERDAY, EGG PANTS!"

The End

Well, the parody is finally done! Pretty good, eh guys?

Sonic: That's right. (To the readers) Look, concerning the insane number of Sonic/Amy fans out there, I'm sorry, all right. I just don't like her in that way (in fact, I BARELY tolerate her AT ALL), regardless of what many of you seem to think. She's a nice gal and DOES deserve somebody nice, but she is just WAY too hyperactive for my tastes, will NOT take 'no' for an answer and has a habit of flying into a violent rage when she DOES get 'no' for an answer: you know, like a TWENTY TIMES worse version of Miss Piggy concerning Kermit the Frog. I just don't find THAT appealing and, in fact, I find the little stalker as annoying as JusSonic does. Once again, I apologize to the fans for saying all of that, but I HAD to get it off my chest.

Me: I see. Anything else?

Sonic: Yeah. (To Jack Spicer and Fuzzy) Hey thanks for helping me in the parody, guys. But, truth be known, I still would have preferred working with Tails and Knuckles in this parody. No offense to you guys, but I AM more familiar with them."

Jack Spicer: Yeah, but Tails is WAY too brave for the Donald role and, while Knuckles is NAIVE enough for the Goofy role, he would have been much too obvious. Besides, casting Knuckles as Goofy would have then meant casting either Julie-Su, Rouge or Tikal as Clarabelle.

Sonic nodded at the point. Sonic and Sally then turn to Danny and June.

Sally: Well, thanks for the songs. We'll see you two in JusSonic's 'A Bug's Life' parody once JusSonic finds the right inspiration to tackle it.

June: That is when he will tackle it.

Me: Anyway, time to announce my next solo progress. Danny, this one has you in it.

Danny: I am?

Me: Yep. Time for my next solo story. It's time to leave Toon Paris, France to a land where you never grow up. That's right. I am tackling a parody of Peter Pan and our favorite halfa is the boy who refused to grow up.

Danny: Cool!

Me: Also for those Danny x Sam fans out there, Sam will be Tinkerbell.

Sam: (sarcastic) Oh great. I figured that would happen.

ME; Also, Kimi Finster, Dexter the genius, and Andy from the Toy Story films will be Wendy, John, and Michael Darling.

Fuzzy: Woody is the teddy bear, right?

Me: Yep! For the villain roles, Admiral Zhao and Bendy are in the roles of Captain Hook and Smee. For those who question Zhao as Hook, let's say a certain watery friend of Sonic's will be the Crocodile and in his 4th form.

Sonic: Sweet.

Me: Also co-starring are Raven as Princess Tiger Lilly, Will and Elizabeth Turner as Mr. and Mrs. Darling and the heaven dog Annabella (from the _All Dogs Go To Heaven_ series) will be Nana.

June: And I am not in this, I guess.

Me: Oh trust me, June. You may not be in the Peter Pan parody or the parody of the sequel AKA Return to Neverland, but I may one day be able to parody the Robin Willaims movie _Hook_ and guess whom you will play as.

June: Peter's wife, right?

Me: Bingo! That's enough spoiling for now. Thank you all for reading this fine piece of work. Until then...

All: Read and review!

Sonic's heroes parade remark is a reference to the song "Sonic Heroes" from the video game of the same name.


End file.
